Hunter Wolf
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: Our dark duo is off for a relaxing weekend at the home of Edward Hunter. However, life isn't much fun when a Wolf starts pawing down the household. Will our lovely couple survive, or fall victum to the Hunter Wolf?
1. An Unpleasent Welcome

Hello! Welcome back to the twisting world of Cain and Jill! Well since I have a bit of typing to do, I figured I'd make the chapters a bit smaller. That way I can get it to you faster. Yayy! I feel so loved having constant readers like MagicalGirl23, Erik'sRose, LenneSah, Chibica, and distant-lullaby. Thank you guys! I wouldn't keep going if it wasn't for you. Oh yeah, the next note below this shouldn't be read if you don't want to know about Melediana. Thanks! I hope you enjoy.

**A Note For Erik'sRose:**

Melediana was the girl Cain fell in love with during books four and five, Mark of the Red Ram parts 1 and 2. She entered around the time that uncle Neil told Cain he had to get married, or he would not allow the adoption of Mary. Melediana was a psychic at a party he was attending with his fiancé'. Cain saw her and was taken by her. As Jezebel appeared, several mysteries popped up around her. Was she dead, or was she another person, who was mistaken for the dead Melediana. Things became very confusing near the end, but Cain knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her. And true to our Dark Prince's tragic past. Melediana was killed by Jezebel, right before Cain's eyes. He was distraught over it that he was willing to die in the fire that broke out around him, while holding her body. With a desperate plea for Riff though, he left the inferno. Not every little detail, but the major part of it. That's what Cain was talking about when Jezebel took Mary; he knew the good doctor would kill his sister. For he hadn't hesitated on killing his love, Melediana.

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July_

"Mary had a little lamb." Jillian Willsting spoke to the blonde child beside her.

They were riding in a carriage with Cain Hargreaves and their faithful servant,

Riff. Their destination was the home Edward Hunter.

"Jack and Jill..." Mary glanced at the older girl.

Jill paused a moment, thinking as she looked at the child. She smiled evilly. "Ave Maria,"

Mary frowned, "That doesn't count!"

"Maria is Mary, so it does my little cherub." Jill laughed, winking at the little girl.

"What are you two doing now?"

Cain's tone was very carefree, while he looked at his beloved little sister and his strange charge.

The blond smiled at her brother. "Just naming things with our names, although there is a lot for me, there's not many for Jill."

The boy looked at them both, shaking his head.

"Can middle names be used?" Riff inquired gently.

The girls looked at each other, before turning back to the servant. "Sure."

The man nodded with a smile, "Well then Miss Mary, there is Queen Adelaide for you to mention."

The raven haired girl made a face, "King William IV's wife? Okay, she has one on me."

Mary smiled looking at Jill, "Your turn."

"Mary Shelly."

The blonde excitedly looked to her aid for help; a single finger was placed to the manservant's pale cheek. "I believe hearing about an university opening not too long ago Miss Mary. It's the University of Adelaide."

Jill's eyes widden. "You're kidding."

Riff shook his head, a faint smile forming on his lips.

Jill turned to Mary, "I surrender my cherub."

Cain looked out the window; he knew his female entourage was odd, but they kept reinventing the word everyday!

"So how much farther is the estate?" Mary questioned, holding her hands in her lap.

Jill brushed aside some of the child's blonde tresses. "Not far. I can hear Violet now."

Cain perked up an eyebrow, "Violet?"

The girl nodded, "Violet was the pony I rode when I was last here. Edwin said she grew quite nicely."

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, looking out the window. "Keep saying things like that and you'll be in the asylum."

Jill wasn't paying attention though, for she had her head out the window.

They were coming upon a huge house surrounded by the forest. A field was going by as several stood walking around it.

A little boy was walking a brown horse not too far from the nearing house. Its black tail swooshed around with a purple ribbon.

"Miss Jill what are you doing?" Riff grabbed the girl as she hung further out the window. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

The brown horse perked up its ears, moving. It looked for the sound as it's chocolate orbs landed on the dangling girl. Before the boy could get its attention, the horse shot off for the approaching carriage.

The carriage slowed to a slight halt in front of the house.

Jill still hung out the window as the brown horse came up. "Hi Violet!"

The horse nuzzled her face affectionately.

"Oh how cute!" Mary exclaimed, reaching out and petting the dark mane.

Cain stared at the girl in confusion.

"Now what was that about me being a loon Count Hargreaves?" she pushed the door open; she hopped down to continue her petting of the animal.

Riff came out next, helping Cain and Mary down. Chartreuse eyes watched her; he placed a gentle hand on his raven's shoulder, turning her slightly. "Just how did you happen to know that this was your horse?"

The girl smirked, pulling up the dark hair bound by a purple ribbon, "I've always tied a purple ribbon around Violet's neck. Someone just put it on her tail."

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Jillian Willsting and faithful companion Violet." A man with brownish-red eyes slowly came down the steps, his long auburn hair tied in a ponytail.

Jill smiled at him; she walked into his outstretched arms, "Richard!"

They pulled back as Jill took his hand; she led him back to Cain and the others. "Richard, allow me to introduce my guardian, Count Cain Hargreaves. My lord, this is my friend and Edwin's,uh, cousin. Richard Hunter."

No sooner than she spoke Cain's name, did the older man frown. He glared at the boy, "Nice to meet you count." His tone was very nasty and unkind, causing Jill to frown at him.

Cain only smirked at him. "Charmed."

"This is the count's sister, Mary Weather, and our valet, riff." Jill continued on, carefully watching Richard.

He smiled at them both warmly, shaking Riff's hand and bowing to Mary. "A pleasure to make both of your acquaintances,"

Richard turned his brownish-red orbs to the approaching boy, "Taylor, take Violet back to the stables."

The little boy bowed, "yes, sir." He took hold of Violet's reigns and walked her back towards the stables.

"We shouldn't stand out here all day talking love. Let's go in, I know Janet is very excited about your arrival."

Jill's face fell, an annoyed expression taking over. "Yes, of course." She started to take Cain's arm, but was pulled to Richard; she glared at the man as they went up the stairs, Richard only smiled.

"Mary..." Jill called, not looking from the man. A few seconds later she felt the child's little hand in hers.

Feeling a light tug on her hair, she knew Cain was behind her. He ran a gentle hand over her shoulder.

They descended the marble stairs into the house.

The Hunter's home was exquisite. Blue and white marble lined the walls and floor of the corridor. Several Greek statues lined the walls; a bust of Socrates and Plato was on either sides of the exit.

"Adelaide, damn good to see you again."

They looked up to see Edwin coming down the stairs. Half way down, he slid down the banister, landing in front of Jill. The girl was pulled into a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you again too."

Edwin stepped back, smiling at Cain. "Nice to see you again my lord." he offered the boy his hand warmly.

"As is you Edwin, but please call me Cain."

The blonde haired man nodded. "Yes," His attention turned to Mary, "And who is this lovely princess with you Adelaide?"

Mary smiled at him.

Jill pulled the child gently in front of her, "This Mary Weather, Mary, my friend Edwin Hunter."

"Nice to meet you." the girl curtsied.

Edwin bowed, taking her hand, "The pleasure is all mine." a gentle kiss was press upon her cool skin. He straighten when Jill smacked him on the ear with her fan.

"And this is Riff." she patted the quiet man on the arm.

Ruby orbs smiled, "Nice to meet you Riff. So are you Jill's admirer? If you are, I must warn you that you have some heavy competition." Edwin winked at the startled Riff. "Ain't that right Rich?"  
"Come along love, and pay Edwin's ramblings no mind." Richard shot his cousin a deadly glare as he led Jill to the drawing room that lay off to the side.

Jill sat in an armchair beside Richard, while Riff sat on a couch beside Jill, with Mary between him and Cain.

Edwin opened a bottle of wine, "Cain, care for a drink?"

Before the boy could respond, Richard commented. "You shouldn't give children wine Edwin. You know they have no stomach for it."

The man yelped when Jill kicked him in the shin. The raven haired girl frowned at him, "So how's father Edward?"

"Why don't you ask me for yourself?"

Everyone turned to see an old bald man enter with a cane. Edwin put the glass down and helped the man to the chair where Richard sat.

The auburn haired man stood, going to stand behind the chair. The old man sat down, breathing hard.

Cain watched Jill from the corner of his eye as the girl plastered on a phony smile. "Hello father Edward. You haven't changed a bit."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. The man smiled brightly at her as she pulled back.

"Ah Jillian, just like your mother you take my breath away."

Jill gave a polite nod, "Thank you."

Edward looked at the others, "So my dear who are your friends?"  
An annoyed laugh slipped past her lips; however, everyone but Cain took it as a happy one.

"This is my guardian father Edward. Count Hargreaves."

No sooner than the man heard Cain's rank did his eyes pop. "A count, and such a famous one. Oh you must meet my little Elisabeth!" The man hopped up and flew from the room. Leaving everyone to stare after him.

"Here we go again." Edwin muttered.

Jill quickly stood, taking Cain's hand. "We should unpack now. Let's go to the back stairs."

He smiled at her, pulling her back. "What's the rush, I'm curious about this Elisabeth." This made Jill frown, an urge to slap him growing.

"No one but my sister mate. Nothing special." Edwin ran a gentle hair through his white blonde hair.

A twinkle shown in the dark boy's golden-green eyes as he glanced upon his pet, "Well you never know what one finds special."

Jill's expression slowly became annoyance, she was prepared to beat the boy when the house's last two residents appeared.

A girl about Jill's age entered first. Her raven hair almost the same length as Jill's, but unlike the other girl, it only came to her waist. "Hello Jillian darling." She looked to Cain with her brownish-red eyes. Her skin was a flawless ivory color, as she was sickly thin.  
Behind the girl was a woman in her early forties, she had tons of make-up caked onto her face with brown corkscrew curls falling into her blue eyes; she sneered at Jill. "Is that you Jillian? My God, I didn't recognize you with that tan-ish skin, and..." the woman stopped feigning surprise as she covered her mouth. "You've gotten fat! Good heavens girl, what happened to you?"

Mary's mouth fell open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! How dare that woman say such things to Jill.

Mary wasn't the only fuming one, Edwin and Richard bore death in their eyes; Riff narrowed his eyes at the string of insults.

"You should follow my Elisabeth's example. See how pale her skin is and how little her waist is? You haven't been taking care of yourself dear. I though you were a servant."

That did it! Jill may be taking the abuse, but Mary wasn't! The lady was begging for it/ The same thoughts reflected in Edwin's eyes. They started to speak, but were interrupted by Jill's laughter.

Everyone looked to her as if she'd gone mad. Azure eyes glowed evilly as the raven haired girl sneered. "Oh forgive me mother Janet. Unlike your pathetic little Elisabeth, I lack such willpower to starve myself and stay locked up in a closet for weeks at a time. The flowers are far too tempting to do so!"

The woman's mouth fell open in shock as did Elisabeth.

Mary gave out a stifled laugh as Edwin did so outright.

Jill smiled, picking up her pale green skirt. "Now excuse me, I have to unpack." she walked foreword, pushing past the two flabbergast ladies.

Cain stood with an amused smile, "We should do the same."


	2. The Race

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July_

Er, I forgot the disclaimer on the first part. :looks around in fear that birdie the reaper is looking: Um, I have it now!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Count Cain

* * *

_

Jilll was hanging up her last outfit, when a knock came from the door. "Come in,"

The door opened as Edwin's head popped in. He smiled walking in, "I know it's a bit sudden Adelaide, but how about an afternoon ride?"

She smiled, "With Violet, always dear."

The man nodded, "Okay, meet you at the stables." He left closing the door.

Jill opened her closet, pulling out her riding outfit. She put on her white neck cloth with a sapphire brooch. Her jacket was a deep midnight blue; instead of the normal beige color skirt that women wore, she put on a pair of beige pants. She put on her riding boots, thinking of what to tie her hair with.

Raven hair was thrown over the girl's shoulder. The tresses were tied into a neat braid, securing the ends with a leather strap.

Jill grabbed her ridding cap, going out the door.

She hurried down the stairs, pulling the hat down onto her head and slightly over her eyes.

Edward came up the stairs; he nearly fainted at the sight of Jill. "Jillian! What in the blazes are you wearing!"

The dark haired girl laughed. "Well it's better than ripping open the sides of my skirt. Don't you agree?" She quickly hopped on the banister, sliding down before the man could respond.

Going through the kitchen, she went out the side door.

Jill ran down the hill that led her to the stables. She did a hand spring forward as Richard and Edwin came into view. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" she went into a roll.

The men looked up to see the "log" of Jill coming towards them. They went to the bottom that gave out to a straight drop. A second later the girl came plowing into them.

They all fell to the ground.

Riff and Mary came out from the stables, looking at the laughing trio. "What happened Miss Jill?"

Edwin stood the girl up as Richard plucked blades of grass from her raven tresses.

"Nothing Riff, just reliving some childhood memories." Jill brushed off her clothes, looking for her hat. She shrugged it off indifferently, it wasn't like she hadn't ridden without one before.

Taylor came from the stables with a little girl with silver hair, both held horses' reigns.

"Your horse mi lady." the girl offer Jill Violet's reigns.

The dark haired girl smiled, "Thank you sweetheart. Tell me, how is your sister doing nowadays?"

The child's eyes lit up, "Lydia got married last year mi lady. She lives outside of London."

Jill nodded, patting her head.

The little girl went to Mary, giving her the reigns of a small, brown pony. "I got you my favorite Marry. Her name is Bailey."

The pony neighed, rubbing it's head against Mary's face. "Thanks Becky! Are you going to ride with me?" The girl helped the blonde up, handing her the reign.

"No I'm sorry Mary, I have to help papa with the other horses. Maybe later I can."

Jill turned her head at the sound of more horses coming. She scowled seeing Cain and Elisabeth riding together.

"Oh Cain, you are so naughty." Elizabeth's voice was filled with sickly sweet charm.

Her act of coyness made Jill sick; the girl grabbed Violet's reigns, preparing to get up.

"Oh Jillian dear really. How do you expect to get a man wearing clothes like that?" Elisabeth sat side saddle, popping open her parasol.

Jill only smiled, hoisting herself up. She threw her leg over the saddle, turning to the girl. "Who says I want one? They're all vile and impure creatures anyway."

Her last words were directed right at Cain. The boy only smiled, sending an air kiss her way.

The raven haired girl turned Violet to the mounted Richard and Edwin, who were busy talking to Riff.

"Come on old boy, I told Taylor to give you a kitten. It will be fine." Richard was trying to coax Riff onto the white horse.

The silver haired man looked a little nervous, but slowly mounted the horse. "Well he seems pretty tame. Tell me, what is his name?"

Richard smiled as he signaled Taylor to help him out. "It's Quicksilver."

The boy slapped the horse on the rear.

"Wh---at?" Riff went flying off into the distance, as the others gasped.

"Come on Moon." Edwin called to his horse. "Let's get our friend before he hurts himself." He rode off after the man.

"You heard the man Gabe? Ya!" Richard followed after his cousin.

Jill smiled at the nervous Mary. "Don't look so worried. Just stay close to us and you'll be fine. " the child nodded. "And remember, if you happen to get lost. Just tell her to go home and you'll be back at the stables."

The others rode after the Hunters and Riff. Somehow the pale haired man was able to make Quick Silver stop, allowing the others to catch up with him.

After sharing an embarrassing moment with Riff, they all set out on a peaceful afternoon ride. As they rounded a pound by the nearby forest, Richard got an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"How bout we race now. I mean we are in open space. It's perfect."

Jill and Edwin looked at him suspiciously.

The raven haired girl rode up past him, a warning look in her azure eyes. "You know we don't do it by the ponds." She raised her chin, "It was already dangerous enough without water involved."

Richard laughed, coming closer to Jill. "Oh come now, since when has that stopped you. "he said pointedly to her annoyance. The auburn haired man looked to Edwin. "Or any of us for that matter. It'll be fun. I'm sure the count would enjoy it."

Cain looked at him with an amused smile; he knew the man was up to something, but wasn't sure what. "I'm game."

This earned a startled look from Jill. "Really Cain, we shouldn't…"

"He agreed on his own will Jillian dear." Richard cut in. Glaring at Cain he explained that groups of three would race around the pound twice and tag their partner who will do the same. First one past the judge wins.  
When explanations were done Cain promptly turned to Mary. "Mary, sit this one out."

The blond made a face. "Yes, brother." She went of to the side, becoming the judge.

First three racers lined up in front of Mary. Elisabeth by the pond, Riff in the middle, and Jill closes to Mary.  
Bailey shifted around as the blonde counted off. "Ready, get set, …GO!"  
Each rider shot foreword, their horses picking up speed. They started to enter the first curve as Riff fell back. Quick Silver apparently had his own plans. It went over to look at an interesting patch of greens.  
Jill and Elisabeth were quickly going the path. Violet and the gentle raven beauty taking the lead. "Come on sweetie, just a little more."

Elisabeth snarled at Jill as she took the lead. Evil thoughts began to form in her head, as a plan was developed. She was going to embarrass that little twit.

Ebony strands fell into Jill's azure eyes as she speed around into her second lap. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the other girl coming up. She was watching her carefully, being sure to avoid the pond edge that the evil girl was trying to nudge her into.  
Elisabeth came closer as she tried to shoulder Jill off Violet, and into an unstable position.

The other girl was quicker however; seeing the intended action Jill met her head on with her own shoulder. Elisabeth screamed as she tipped to the other side, slowly going back at Jill.

Jill quickly pulled up, leaving only the murky water to catch the nasty dark haired girl.

Edwin and Richard howled with laughter as Jill came closer. With Riff pulling Quick Silver closely behind.  
The dark count adjusted himself on the saddle, waiting for the 'tag'.

Riff past Mary a few seconds behind Jill, allowing Cain to chase after Richard.  
Cain was slowly catching up with the auburn haired man as they started to enter their second lap. Coming around another curve, the boy wound up by the pond's edge with Richard on his outer side. He kept a close eye on the man, making sure he didn't pull anything.  
Just as Cain tried to pull past Richard, he noticed the boy throw his shoulder at him. Unlike Jill, he wasn't fast enough.  
Startled, the count fell into the murky water with a loud splash.  
Richard zoomed past Mary. "I won!" he tossed aside his auburn ponytail.  
Jill punched him in the shoulder, "You ass!" She quickly got off Violet, running to Cain. "I'm sorry darling, Richard can be pretty mean sometimes." She offered him her hand. Bad move. She realized that when he pulled her in with him.

Cain pulled her beneath the surface for a kiss. They came up as Jill smacked water into his face. He pulled her down again; she quickly came up, sputtering and coughing. "You cad!" Jill hissed heading back to land.

Cain smiled at the fuming Richard, he could tell he had fallen farther down the man's list of least favorite people, but he didn't care.

* * *

A.N.: Sorry it took so long. I had to deal with some problems on my grades. Can you believe it took two months to change one lousy little grade? Thanks for the comments!


	3. Explorations of the Unknown

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July _

Mary sat at her little vanity, brushing her golden locks. She grabbed an olive barrette that matched her dress and pulled her hair into a bun.

The child smiled at herself, getting up from the mirror. She knocked on the door next to her.

"Come in."

Mary pushed the door open, going in.

Jill stood before a full length mirror in a dark maroon dress. Thick straps came off her shoulders, black ruffles on both sides. They went down her skirt in a wide 'v' opening to reveal a lighter maroon color.

Mary liked it; the dress was similar to hers except the child's v open to show white.

Jill twirled around, "What do you think? She made several turns, making the skirt fly out.

Mary nodded, "Very elegant."

The older girl smiled, sitting at the wooden vanity. "Could you fasten this for me?" Jill held up a sating, black choker for the child to snap together.

Mary did so while the girl messed wit a big cylinder of dark rouge. "This is a rarity for you to wear make up."

Jill winked at her in the mirror, "Don't worry, I'm only putting it on my eyes to make me different fro Elisabeth."

The blonde frowned at the evil girl's name. She was still furious about the earlier events. "What horrible people her mother and she. To say such things to you is unforgivable."

A smile touched Jill's lips as she finished her eyes. She grabbed her brush and handed it to Mary. "Don't get too upset, they've always been like that. Janet Hunter was always trying to make her daughter better than me. It was more annoying when I was little because father always made me come here and play with her."

Mary brushed Jill's hair into two sections, one on top one on bottom.

"I guess that's why I'm so close to Richard and Edwin. They were only interest in fun and not superiority. Thus you get my boyish nature."

Jill took the top half of her hair and wrapped a small rose band around it. She got up and went to the fire place. Taking a rag, she grabbed a small metal object with two cylinders on top of each other.

She turned and faced the mirror as she curled the tips of her hair. The process was repeated to the bottom section. Her look was finished off by curling the bangs off to the sides.

Jill made a gesture for Mary to sit in front of her.

The child nodded excitedly. "I don't think you're boyish Jill. You're fine just the way you are, even if that were true."

Mary's hair was put into a high ponytail, her locks curled into the base. Jill pinned a few curls to the back so the olive barrette could show.

"Thank you Mary, you are a very accepting person."

The girls came down the stairs slowly, Jill fanning herself.

"Such a pretty face, will you haunt my dreams tonight."

At the sound of Cain's voice, the girls stopped. Just below the banister was the flirting boy and his new prey. He was going in for a kiss to Jill's sudden anger.

She slammed her fan shut in fury.

His lips were almost on his target when he felt Jill's fan come down on his head. "Cain you lousy flirt!"

The boy went down as the prey fearfully hurried away. Irritated he looked up into the face of his ticked sister. "M…mary?" he stammered.

The blonde's checks turned red, "Big brother, you play with girls too much."

Cain sighed, standing up; he straightened his tie looking at the girl. "Yes, I'll try to remember that Mary."

Jill stomped sown the stairs, preparing to send Cain on a first class trip to God.

"My you girls make me dizzy with pleasure." Edwin spoke, coming from the lounge with Richard.

The older boy's eyes were only for Jill. He went up to the girl taking her hand, bowing over it. "Yes Jillian. Your beauty takes my breath away."

She smiled her cheeks pink. "Thank you Richard."

"Shall we go?" he placed her hand on his arm, turning her towards the dinning room.

Azure eyes filled with an odd wonder at Richard. She had never truly thought of him in a romantic manner. As he apparently held her in one; there was no doubt in her mind that he would treasure and always be faithful to her. Unlike that rat Cain.

"I'm glad to know you Richard, do you know that?" the girl said softly, too softly for Cain's taste.

Brownish-red eyes looked at her, smiling brightly. "Why is that love?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You give a girl hope that there is such a thing as a prince on a white horse."

Emerald eyes burned daggers at the couple. Jealousy was written all over Cain's face. If he got the chance, he'd give the man something that would really take his breath away!  
They sat together and had dinner around a long, oak table.

Janet and Edward sat at their respectable ends as Richard sat on the man's left, Edwin on his right. Jill sat in between Edwin and Cain, while Mary was in between Richard and Elisabeth across from Jill.

Quiet conversation started the evening as it was obvious that Edward had ever intention of marrying Elisabeth off to Cain.

"Tell me Count, what sort of life you lead in London. I hear all these rumors about you, but I can't believe them true." The elder man laughed.

"Rumors about me collecting poisons and being surrounded by murder? Oh, those are quite true." The boy said darkly.

Edward shifted uncomfortably, as he continued.

"Something about death just fascinates me. I mean, have you ever seen someone who died from Strychnine? It's quite a beautiful sight."

Mary sat with her fork in midair as she stared at her brother with wide eyes. Jill was simply silent. Elisabeth and Janet's faces were covered in horror.

"But I think the loveliest sight is a victim of Ellamor. You see, that poison preserves the body after death. So they don't decay quickly, or have their flesh rot of the bone."

Edwin was horrified as he grabbed Jill's hand. Richard was between sick and annoyed at Cain's careless talk.  
"Each poison is so rare and beautiful in its own way. One could make you blind, another could peel the skin from your,"

"THAT'S ENOUGH COUNT HARGREAVES!" Richard yelled. Copper colored eyes glared at him. "We do not care to hear,"

Cain smiled, "Ah, but your uncle wished to hear of my life in London. I'm simply telling it."

The man started to speak when Jill interrupted.

"You'll have to forgive his morbid and macabre chatter. My guardian is simply a child who constantly forgets that we are having dinner, and not the makings of a dirge." Jill turned angry eyes at him, still talking in a humoring way. "I'm amazed he hasn't asked us why we were not singing a requiem."

"He easily forgets that not everyone shares his uncanny love for such gruesome matters."

Edward laughed nervously, quickly pushing away his plate. Richard's nostrils still flared as Janet and Elisabeth looked a bit green. Mary still sat with her fork in midair, horrified at her brother's talk.

To be talked about in such a manner only spurred Cain more. "Yes I am sorry. I forget that not everyone can be easily fascinated like my pet. She actually saw fit to use one."

The girl whipped her head around at him, "Cain." She said in a warning tone.

Edwin and Richard looked at her, "Jillian!"

The blonde haired man beside her shook his head, "Say it isn't so Adelaide."

"Yes, tell us that." Copper eyes burned on her.

Jill looked at Cain angrily, "Yes, I did."

"Of course it was for a very sticky situation." The boy added.

"My uncle and cousin were trying to kill me, so I faked my own death." she said calmly.

That only made everyone more nervous at the table.

The raven haired girl's azure eyes overflowed with hurt as she glanced at him. Perhaps he had gone a little too far this time. He thought, seeing that she may cry at any moment as she looked at Richard and Edwin.

Jill forced a smile at Cain, "I think we're all done now. Perhaps we should go to the lounge for drinks?"

Janet jumped up, nearly knocking the table over. "I believe that's a good idea."

Everyone stood up, heading out of the room.

Richard came to Jill's side as he started to take her hand.

"My pet, I must commend you on such a smooth covering." Cain pulled the girl to him away from Richard, as the man had done to him earlier. "I don't know what came over me."

Golden eyes turned to the fuming man, "Oh, excuse me. I didn't know you were there."

Jill was silent beside him as the walked.

"My I must admit though, that your friend Elisabeth is rather handsome. Don't you agree?"

Azure eyes turned to him, fury rising in the depths. This only made the dark boy smirk at his charge, completely immune to her temper.

"Now, now my darling little pet, you shouldn't make such an expression. It ruins your beauty and such a rare…"

"Stuff it you noble whore." Jill hissed at him.

Cain slowed, veering them off to the side. "I like to have a wide variety before being tied to just one woman, Lady Willsting." He leaned in and pecked her cheek.

She pushed against him, not wanting him touching her. "Fancy words for nothing but a harlot behind a title, Count Hargreaves." The girl grunted, turning from him.

"You might as well start saying extra Hail Mary's, or whatever vile creatures like you do for forgiveness, since you lack such faithfulness."

Annoyance and jealousy got the better of Cain. He pushed the girl into the library, closing the door. He forced her against a wall, towering over the startled girl.

"As if you're a damn saint Jill, with your love interest a few steps away. You become ashamed of me when he learned of our life in London, your use of my poisons. I saw that you were about to cry when he looked down on you."

He leaned down, his lips against her cheek. "Tell me, how many times he's had his way with your lips, and perhaps other things."

Cain stepped back, a stinging sensation on his jaw. He looked at Jill with her raised fists for a moment, slowly realizing that the girl had punched him in the jaw.

Eyes of coal bore into him, a trail of tears running down her cheeks. No getting around it, his raven was beyond words of pissed. She proved it by shoving her fists in his chest.

"You lousy son of a bitch, go to hell!" She shoved him again. "How dare you say such a thing to me? You stole my first kiss the day we met as they only crave yours, but now that thought sickens me."

Jill pushed to the side going out the door; she ran up the stairs, suddenly feeling as if she was going to throw up. How could he? She thought; after what he had put her through not that long ago, to do it again.

She was so busy running, that she didn't see the coming maid. "Oh."

The young woman fell down, dropping several towels.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going." She began to pick up the towels.

The woman smiled at her with brownish-red eyes. "Thank you ma'am; my name is Valerie, please let me know if you need anything."

"Actually I don't feel very well. Will you let Mr. Hunter know for me please?"

Valerie smiled brightly, "Of course ma'am."

Jill nodded, "Thank you Valerie."

The young girl hurried down the stairs as Jill continued to her room, or rather Edwin's room. The man had switched with her after their ride, so she could look out at the stables.

Her maroon dress was exchanged for her pale pink nightgown. She braided her hair up, throwing back the covers.

Tired, Jill crawled into the very large bed; her agitation slowly fading, the young girl fell into a peaceful slumber.

In the girl's dreams she rode Violet across the rolling green hills of the Hunter's estate peacefully.

Suddenly a growling began to fill her ears.

Startled she looked down, seeing a gray wolf on the side of Violet.

"Oh no! Ya Violet, ya!" she snapped the reigns to hurry the horse along.

It did no good; the world leaped in front of her, letting out an unearthly howl. The horse reared back, being spooked, onto its hind legs. Jill shrieked, being thrown backwards.

She fell further and further into the darkness.

Jill shot up in bed, her breathing labored. Her temples were throbbing as she placed a gentle hand to her forehead.

Was she going nuts? She could have sworn she still heard the growling.

The noise came again, louder this time.

Jill jerked her head up. In the corner of her room, she could make out two glowing red eyes!

Slowly, a wolf came into view.

Azure eyes widen, the girl letting out an ear piercing scream that rivaled a banshee.

She was up and out of the bed before she realized it, the door slamming against the wall, the frightened girl already down the hall.

Elisabeth crept through the halls carefully, heading for Cain's room. The dark was just too tempting to let pass.

Besides, Jill didn't deserve to be a countess. She did.

She came to his door as she slowly turned the knob, 'Oh excuse me Count, I had a bad dream. Could I sleep with you?' or, 'I was so lonely in my room, can I stay here?' The girl plotted seductively.

The door started to squeak open when she heard a scream. Before the woman could turn, something plowed into her.

Jill was out of her room, down the hall, and bursting into Cain's room about two seconds flat. She had knocked the whoring Elisabeth over, but could really careless.

Cain woke with a start as his door went flying open. He didn't even have enough time to react as Jill came jumping over the tall footboard, landing on him. He gasped, having the wind knocked from him.

"WOLF!" was all the girl could say.

Elisabeth staggered into the room as footsteps came towards them.

"What's going on?" Richard was the first one there; he flipped on the lights.

Edwin came, followed by Edward and Janet. "I thought I heard a scream." The ash-blonde moved aside several misplaced strands.

"Good heavens!" Janet nearly fainted at the sight of Jill in bed with Cain.

"WOLF!"

Everyone stared at Jill.

"IN MY ROOM! WOLF!"

Edwin looked to Richard nervously, "Nonsense, there aren't any wolves around this area."

"I know a wolf when I see one!" the terror filled girl snapped.

Richard scoffed, "If there was a wolf in your room, what exactly, was the count going to do? Throw poison on it?" he glared at the boy harshly.

Jill rolled off Cain and sat by him. He had no shirt on as the boy held the covers at his waist.

"He was going to take care of it."

Edward began to laugh, making Jill frown. "Such an overactive imagination little Jillian, she probably saw a shadow and mistook it for a wolf. I say we all back to our beds and sleep."

The raven haired girl got off the bed, lying across an armchair a few feet from the bed. "On a cold day in hell, the safest place in this house is right here with him. I'm not going anywhere."

Elisabeth rolled her eyes as she tried to feign fear. "Oh I'm so scared! I thought I heard noises in here so I came to check on the count."

Edwin, Jill, and Richard looked at each other with skeptical looks.

"Oh please Madame Whore. You wanted to make noise on this side of the room." Jill snorted, giving them her back.

"Why you!"

"Quit your caterwauling, I'm trying to sleep."

Elisabeth exploded.

"Come along Elisabeth, Jillian's already woken the dead. You don't need to help her." Richard pushed her out the door. He stopped, turning an evil eye to Cain, "Good night Count." The distaste in his voice wasn't even attempted to be hidden.  
Edward quickly grabbed Janet and led her away before she could add her two cents.

"Well, good night." Edwin started to pull the door to. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Adelaide."

Jill waved to him from over her shoulder.

The man winked at Cain, closing the door with a soft click.

Chartreuse eyes turned to the room's new occupant. "Miss Willsting, do you have any idea how compromising this situation is?"

"I'd rather be alive with a soiled reputation then dead with a clean one." She didn't bother to turn, her body finally coming of its adrenaline high.

The boy watched for a few moments, seeing her breathing finally evening out. She held her gown closed, but sleep was slowly capturing her still fingers.

Cain got up, grabbing his shirt to cover his naked body. He locked the door, making sure not to disturb his resting charge.

Jill stretched as she felt something smooth against her leg. She snuggled closer to her warm, satin pillow, inhaling the gentle scent.

Azure eyes popped open, her breath catching. Pillows weren't warm, nor did they move.

She quickly stifled the coming scream, finally realizing she was in a bed, and was lying on Cain's bare chest.

Carefully, she tried to worm free from his grasp. Her breath caught when a strong arm held her in place.

Cain watched her through veiled lashes, his hand holding her waist. He tipped her chin back, drinking in her beauty with his emerald green eyes.

Leaning in he pulled her mouth closer to his, longing to taste her.

Jill turned away, denying his request. Cain gave out a weary sigh. "I have a feeling that you're still furious with me."

She said nothing.

Long fingers ran through her hair softly. "Obviously, a simple apology will not do. So tell me, what will?"  
Jill shook her head, "Like it matters to you. I don't know why I even bother sometimes.

She looked up, feeling Cain nuzzling his nose against hers. "How untrue my pet."

Slowly, he captured her lips with his in a demanding, yet gentle kiss. He stroked her hair lovingly, holding her close.

Jill nibbled on his lower lip; the action made Cain roll on top of her.

Panic seized her heart. She calmed, feeling the rough material of his pants against her legs. She wasn't about to become a harlot anytime soon, but it just felt so nice to be held like this.

She slid her hands up from his hips towards his back.

Cain caught her wandering hands just above his waist.

A pleased sigh escaped her parted lips, feeling his warm breath on her chest. He gently cupped her breast, undoing the ribbon that held her gown closed with his teeth.

Gentle nips covered the bare flesh, Jill falling into a sea of pleasure.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't get too 'HOT'. Eep! I just kept writing and this came to life. Sorry for the delay! Adieu.


	4. Rich

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July  
_

_

* * *

_

_Part 4: Rich_

Jill groaned, feeling bright rays of the morning sun on her face. She sat up, a slight tingling flowing through her body.

Was last night a dream?

A sudden chill went up her back, cold air seeping into her chest through her opened nightgown. Panic started to rise in her as she saw several red marks on her breasts.

"Oh God…"

She quickly left his room, practically running to hers. "Father, forgive me my sin," came her low prayer of forgiveness.

How did she fall so quickly from such a pure status to a soiled one?

Cain had told her he'd give her a glimpse of pleasure as he fondled her breast. It had just felt so good that she didn't want him to stop. Lord help her, if that was only a glimpse could she survive the whole thing?

Crimson covered her cheeks as she imagined Cain and her naked in his bed.

"FatherforgivemeformysinIgaveintotemptation," she quickly rattled off in embarrassment and shame.

What was coming over her? Since when had she given out to such wanton things?

Simple, no sooner than she met Cain, that's when.

Jill grabbed a crème colored shirt, with a pair of black slacks. Her eyes darted around the room the whole entire time she dressed. No signs of the wolf were found. She slipped on her riding boots, giving the room one last once-over before leaving

Quietly the girl slipped out of the house, heading for the stables. Coming closer she saw Richard go gallivanting across the field. Nearing the stables she heard Edwin talking to Cain.

"You'll have to excuse Richard's behavior. It was a big shock to us all about the unlamented Shepher-Willsting death, but it was an even bigger shock to hear that Jill was staying with the infamous Unlucky Prince." Edwin grabbed Quicksilver's reigns, leading him out of the stall. "Richard wants her with us instead, the idea of an outsider infringing on our circle enrages him. So he's shutting you out to keep our trio alive."

The man handed Cain the horse's reigns. "Let's see if you have any better luck than your servant."

The boy mounted Quicksilver; the pale horse jerked forward as it went to Elisabeth's horse. It tried to nuzzle with the black horse, but it shook its head. , knocking Quicksilver away.

"It seems we have a rooster in the hen house." Cain commented

Jill rolled her eyes at his comment, walking past Edwin.

"Good-morning Adelaide." The ash-blonde smiled.

"Morning Edwin, what brings you down so early?"

Ruby eyes twinkled in the morning rays, "Just trying to find Cain a good horse to ride for the hunt. Apparently Olivia and Quicksilver aren't it."

At that moment, the pale horse hopped onto its hind legs tossing Cain back.

"WHOA!" he landed with a hard thud on the straw covered floor. "I agree."

Edwin and Jill helped him up, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes," Cain laid his head upon Jill's shoulder holding onto her arms. "I'm fine." The pressed a kiss on one of his love marks, hidden by Jill's collar.

She squeaked, pushing him away.

Edwin shook his head, looking to the other horses. He stopped on a brown and white horse. "I know, you can ride sugar,"

"Sugar?"

"Don't look at me, it was Becky's doing." He went to the horse and led her out. Sugar nuzzled his face gently. "See, she's a sweetheart. I'll saddle her up for you."

Jill opened Violet's stall door, "I'm amazed Elisabeth isn't here trying to snag Cain." She started saddling up the horse, Cain coming to stand beside her his hand sliding around his waist.

"It is very convenient for you to wear pants." The boy slipped his hand lower, placing a kiss on her ear.

She hit his hand with Violet's reigns.

Edwin smiled, finishing up with Sugar. "She was asleep when we left and no one was in the halls when we left." The man handed the reigns to Cain, "It will be so much quieter without her thank God."

At that moment a wild eyed Elisabeth came thundering in. She stopped, seeing Cain; gracefully and more ladylike, she walked up to them. "Mother said that you were down here, so she thought I should join you."

Jill smacked her head with her hand; Edwin dropped his against Sugar's neck.

"Me and my big mouth."

* * *

"Oh don't you think this is such a wonderful day?" Elisabeth sighed dreamily, trying to attract Cain's attention.

Jill rolled her eye's from Cain's other side. The girl was just too much.

Richard rode beside her as Edwin was slightly ahead of them, by Elisabeth.

The auburn haired man pulled Jill aside as they came into a grove of trees. He leaned over Gabe, grabbing her chin. A gentle kiss was pressed to the corner of her mouth, before he tried to kiss her fully.

Jill pulled back, just as Edwin came round. "What are you two doing falling behind?"

"You know Richard." That was all she said, quickly riding back to her spot beside Cain.

The blonde looked to his cousin with a smile, "Oh yes, don't I."

His cousin didn't return the look as he was too busy burning daggers into Cain's back.

As if sensing him, the boy turned around and gave him a smile.

That only served to make the man even angrier. How dare that aristocrat come barging into their circle and start demanding Jillian! She had been his love interest ever since they were children. If her father hadn't of became so ill six years ago, he would have asked for her hand back then. He could have waited for her to grow up a bit more.

She had grown even lovelier than he imagined, but now that city aristocrat was screwing everything up. Jillian was supposed to be smitten with him, not some poison collecting nut!

Jill continued to ride silently, still in shock that Richard had tried such a thing.

"Are you upset because you tried to have an affair behind my back?" came a gentle whisper beside her.

Azure eyes looked up to see that the boy had managed some distance between himself and Elisabeth. She frowned at the statement. "I'm upset with you."

"Whatever for." He asked a little startled. He hadn't done anything. He didn't flirt with Elisabeth, he ignored her. He'd been good.

"For making me not want Richard to kiss me. You lousy first kiss stealer." She looked strait ahead noticing some low limbs.

A huge tree separated the couple from the others for a little bit.

Cain took the time to savor her response. It felt nice to hear her confession."

"I didn't know you enjoyed my kisses so, perhaps I should entertain your enjoyment more." He grabbed Violet's reigns, stopping the horse. "Like last night my pet." The boy leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

Jill couldn't resist as her body turned traitor and responded to him at its will.

Again Edwin came back around, this time to a more enjoyable sight. He cleared his throat, causing Jill to try and pull away.

Cain held her arm tightly as he ended their kiss, slowly pulling away. "Sorry Edwin, we were watching a couple love birds."

He shot his raven a sexy smile that made her blush furiously. She led Violet back up to the fuming Elisabeth and enraged Richard.

"I'll race you Richard!" she called coming to his side.

All anger was replaced with joy. She was his alone now! "You're on."

She shot forward with Violet, the man on their heels. They jumped over a fallen tree trunk, through some bushes, and out of sight for the others.

The blonde haired man laughed, "There they go again."

Elisabeth scoffed, getting closer to Cain. "They always act like such little children."

"Where are they going? Cain asked, ignoring the girl. He went up to Edwin's side; Moon and Sugar started to trot in similar fashion.

"Down past the old stables to circle around past ours and back to us. Don't worry; if we go slowly they'll catch up."

* * *

Jill and Richard sped through the bushes, both leaning down. Their horses jumped another fallen trunk, coming to a fork.

"I'm going the short-cut love!" Richard turned to her with a smile on his face; auburn hair flew everywhere, his eyes, mouth, and nose.

The dark haired girl sneered at him, "Sure Richard, and get lost in the process again."

"Fear not my lady love, I know the way."

She steered Violet to the right, Richard and Gabe to the left

They started to separate as he called to her, "By the way Lady Willsting, your mine forever more!" That was the last thing he said, giving her a prideful smile.

Speeding down the path Jill hoped that she didn't have a look of horror on her face. She didn't want to hurt Richard. The whole point to the race was to allow her to think for a bit.

She like Richard, truly, he was her best friend, along with Edwin. And she knew if they were to marry that he would love, treasure, and care for her.

But she couldn't lie to her heart or to him. Jill didn't love Richard, she loved Cain. Everything about the lousy, whoring count; she knew she was probably setting herself up for heartbreak, but she couldn't help it. Her heart had found happiness with the dark count and no other man would do.

Her thoughts came back to riding as she went through a heavily wooded area. She was about to come out through an opening when a silver blur shot out in front of her.

The blur stopped, she realized in horror that it was a wolf. The very same wolf from her bedroom; the creature stopped and howled at her.

Violet reared back on her hind legs; Jill screamed, falling backwards into the bushes. She hit her head against some rocks, blacking out.

* * *

Richard stopped in the middle of a field, surrounded by strange orange and yellow wild flowers. Was that a scream? He could have sworn he heard a scream.

"Jillian!" he called.

No answer.

He started to turn back, when Gabe began to act wild.

"Whoa Gabe." The horse bucked up, "Easy boy!"

Gabe calmed slightly, while Richard stroked his brown mane. "What's the matter with you?"

A howl filled the air; panic seized Richards's heart. He spun in a circle, looking for the source. He came up with nothing.

"Come on boy; let's get the hell out of here."

Just as he was about to leave, a claw came down over his face.

The man fell to the ground, his head spinning, blood oozing into his eyes. The form of a dark wolf could be seen. The claw came down again and again as he screamed in agonizing pain.

His cry of anguish was cut short, by the wolf as it ripped open his throat.

* * *

Edwin stopped, looking around. "Did you hear that?" the ash blonde turned to Cain. "I could have sworn that was Richard."

The dark boy frowned, "That was Jill."

The scream came again; both men looked to each other. "Richard."

Edwin shot forward going over a fallen tree and through some bushes. Elisabeth and Cain followed closely behind.

"RICHARD!" The man came to the fork in the road, veering to the left. Cain slowly came up by him; the bushes started to break away, revealing the field of orange and yellow flowers.

They looked around, but found nothing. Edwin led them through the short-cut, back to the main path. Still they found nothing.

"Jill!" Cain called loudly.

Elisabeth gave a flirty smile. "She probably went back to the stables and is waiting for us."

"No!" Edwin shot, "Adelaide knows to come back to us, that's the rule. She's in trouble." He led Moon back to the fork.

"She probably took the normal way. Come on!"

Cain followed as they went down.

The rustlings of leaves were heard not too far away.

Violet suddenly came into view.

"Violet!" Edwin jumped off Moon, running to the brown horse. "Where's Jill, girl? Where is she?"

The dark haired boy dismounted, looking for his pet. "Jill!"

His call was answered by a moan." Uhh…yes?"

Chartreuse eyes darted around, landing on a mall group of bushes. He moved them back, revealing a dazed and injured Jill.

"Jill!" he pulled the girl out, lifting her to her feet.

She collapsed in his arms; her head was swimming in pain. Her legs felt like jelly, she didn't think she could walk. "Mmm...wolf..Cain….a…ww…wolf…" the girl fainted into his arms.

Cain held her up, turning to Edwin and Elisabeth. "Aren't any wolves in this area huh?"

Elisabeth sneered, "Obviously the girl's delusional. I mean look at her."

"Yes. Twice in one day she sees a wolf. There's something out here." The boy scared the girl with his dark look.

"Help her up with me." He called to Edwin.

* * *

The group rode in silence as Jill regained consciousness. Cain held her tightly to his chest, guiding Sugar back to the stable. She rode side saddle, her face resting over his heart.

Violet was being lead back by Edwin and Moon, a dark look on the man's face.

The grizzly and ghastly sight of Richard's body tied to Gabe was their welcome at the stables.

"No…no..." Jill looked on in horror, a tortured scream left her mouth as she began to cry. Cain turned her away from the sight as she sobbed hysterically into his chest.

Elisabeth simply screamed at the sight as she nearly deafened her still brother. Edwin couldn't move he could only stare at the sight.

Blood all over the frightened horse, Richard's innards hanging from his body, his throat wide open, as his gray eyes looked at them lifelessly, covered in yellow and orange petals.

That was all they could see.

* * *

"Oh!" Jill hissed as Riff put the Listerine on her cuts. She had her shirt tied around her breast, to give easy access.

"Sorry Miss Jill." The man slowly rubbed the cloth over the wound. "You should be more careful."

Jill blew several strands from her azure orbs, "I was until that wolf attacked me!" She cried out in pain again.

"Master Cain, please hold this to the wound while I get the bandages."

The dark haired boy went to his raven, pressing the cloth to her skin. Riff disappeared from the room.

"Two wolf sightings, a death by claw marks. Something is very wrong here." Cain murmured.

Jill nodded slowly, "Yes and Edwin knows what." She looked at Cain with blazing cerulean orbs. "It's high time I make him talk."

Cain wrapped an arm around the girl, being careful not to hit any wounds. "Easy my raven, I don't want you hurt any further." His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

Slowly his mouth descended to hers, capturing it in a light kiss.

The door opened as Riff entered; embarrassed, Jill jerked away from Cain's enticing lips.

The boy allowed her to do so as he studied her intensely with his chartreuse eyes.

* * *

A.N.

Yay! I put up two in one month. Bloody Mary, there's a lot of chapters. Maybe I was better off with the long ones instead. Or not. I hope I'm not getting too mushy. Let's see, how many times have they kissed…Adieu.


	5. Love Bites

Hello everyone. Another part to Hunter Wolf is here! BUMPBABUMMMM! Thank you Koneko, Empress, MagicalGirl, Harlequin for your reviews. I feel so loved! I've run my mouth enough now, on to Cain! YAY!

* * *

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July

* * *

_

Dinner was quiet as everyone seemed to be in their own little world.

Jill sat by the sullen Edward as he picked over his dinner. Janet sat across from him, visibly nervous. Elisabeth was in a daze on the woman's left, obviously shaken by the previous events.

"OH GOD! THE CURSE IS GOING TO GET ME!" Janet cried out, breaking the silence. Her husband glared at her.

"Shut up Janet!"

The woman kept on, ignoring him. "It got Richard thank God, but it could have been me, or my precious Elisabeth!"

"Don't sound too heart broken!" Jill snapped, angrily.

Cain reached out from her left, touching her hand.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Slowly she began to calm down. "What's amiss here?"

Edwin looked to his father, being rewarded with a heavy sigh.

"In the early 1600's, our family took over this land. They had cleared off a small group of gypsies that had settled on the edge. Angry, they said our family would be hunted down to their dooms by a wolf.

Not long after, my great-great-great-great grandfather disappeared with the howling of a wolf; however, it's all a bunch of rubbish to me." Edward huffed in conclusion.

"Apparently not if the creature has come to kill us!" Janet snapped.

Jill looked at Cain, not sure what to say. A curse killed Richard? She highly doubted that.

The dark haired boy touched his charge's hand. "My pet, you look pale. Take Mary upstairs and rest."

Azure turned to him startled, "I'm not…"

"Good night girls."

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command!

Jill gritted her teeth, trying desperately not to kill him with so many witnesses. "Yes, **_my_** lord." She shot daggers, knives, swords, and everything else at him.

Cain didn't look at her though; he never did when he pulled rank on her.

"Come along Mary."

Jill angrily paced Cain's room. She couldn't wait till he got there. Brother was he going to get it. He knew she would never disrespect him in front of strangers, but he just abuses that fact!

The girl shook her head, a wave of sleepiness hitting her. The medicine Riff gave her was apparently working.

She took a seat on the bed; she'd be fine just sitting here and waiting. A yawn slipped past her lips; she would just lay down a little bit, just till it passed.

Jill lay across the bed lazily, pulling a cream colored pillow under head. Slowly, little by little, the raven haired girl fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Cain wasn't so sure about the Hunter Wolf, but he knew the fuming girl was waiting for him in his room. He pushed it open, expecting to see the furious Jill prepared to hurl something at him; however, the sight of her sleeping across his bed was what welcomed him.

She stirred slightly laying on her back, a hand across her breast, the other over her head.

A mischievous look appeared in the count's eye. Carefully he crept towards the bed, slowly leaning over her.

He placed a soft kiss on her exposed throat, placing another behind her ear.

Cain smirked as a smile formed on her lips.

Jill sighed in her sleep; the dark haired boy pulled the spread over her, placing one last kiss on her brow. "Good night my raven."

* * *

"Master Cain if you'll pardon me asking, what are we looking for?" Riff pushed aside a low-hanging branch from Cain's path.

The count ducked down slightly, holding his hat. "You'll know when you see it."

They had walked back to the riding path from earlier. The left path was their destination; a howl filled the air as the men stopped.

"It seems the creature moves again." Cain whispered

Riff looked at him, slightly startled. "Sir?"

The field of strange flowers appeared; the full gave the area an eerie glow. Making various shadows dance around them.

Cain knelt down, "It seems they're closed for the night." He pulled up a closed bud, twirling it in hand. He was sure that Richard had come this way and been clawed down.

"Master, I see a light over there."

The boy looked up to see the same, "It seems to be a cottage or something."

The noble went to the structure in question, his servant in tow. As they came nearer, the building was easily recognized as a small house.

Cain was about to go to the door, when a small, silver blur lunged at him.

The boy fell backwards, knocking Riff off balance. Cain quickly got up, seeing the glowing eyes of the wolf.

"Gareth stop!"

A woman came out of the house, her brown hair flying behind her. Her reddish-brown eyes landed on the animal.

The creature stood down, going back to her.

"I'm sorry sir; he reacts like that to strangers. Are you alright?" She went to him, aiding in pulling him up.

Cain nodded, "Yes, thank you."

A sneeze flew past her lips, followed by another. "Oh dear." She moved far away from Cain.

Another woman, much older, appeared beside the sneezing brunette. "Valerie, you know to stay away from those flowers! You'll be unbearable for the rest of the night."

"I'm afraid that is our doing."

The older woman jumped when Cain spoke, "Who are you?"

"No one but us fools mi lady."

She narrowed her eyes, "Well then, wander off and let us be!" The woman grabbed the sneezing Valerie. "Come along dear."

The slamming of the door echoed throughout the area, and through the field. Gareth sat down at the door, glaring at the men.

"Let us go Riff, before that creature has second thoughts of enjoying a delicious meal of men under paw."

* * *

Night settled in as the Hunter household became still. The house filled with creaks of despanning, the age showing.

A creak is heard in the hall, followed by a howl.

Jill jerked awake; she calmed slightly, feeling her body in Cain's embrace. She wasn't sure what woke her, but she didn't hear anything now.

The ebony haired girl snuggled further into Cain's warmth, resting her head under his chin. She sighed feeling his embrace tighten.

She smiled at the sight; the young man had fallen asleep in his clothing again. The rough material of his jacket was rubbing against her chest.

Jill pushed it aside, smoothing her arms around his waist. She froze, hearing the howl of the wolf.

The girl nervously craned her neck to peer about the room. It was empty as before. Uneasily she slowly turned to Cain once more. She gasped, seeing golden eyes peering at her intensely. "Cain."

"You move too much to be a good sleeping partner." The young man's eyes shimmered slightly.

Jill frowned, "How would you prefer the floor?"

His only response was a gentle kiss to her brow. The girl sighed, snuggling deeper into him. "I heard a howl."

Cain watched her move closer to him; he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly. He was going to take full advantage of this situation. After all, it wasn't an everyday event to have the girl cling to him.

He placed his free hand in her hair, softly caressing the dark tresses.

As if reading his mind she spoke. "Whatever obscene ideas are running through your head," Jill reached up and pulled the boys head back. "Drop them."

A sneer touched the young man's lips, watching the girl as she hovered above him. He like how she pulled his hair, why the hell couldn't she do it more often?

"You give yourself too much credit Miss. Willsting."

Jill pushed away from him, sitting up. "Oh that's rich, coming from the king of male whores!"

Cain scoffed at her, "I do have taste though Lady Jillian."

All the raven haired girl saw was red as she kicked the boy out of the bed.

He landed with a hard thud. Cain grabbed onto the covers, pulling up. He was about to give the girl a piece of his mind, until he saw she wasn't there anymore.

Jill was at the door, before he noticed. She pulled it open, only to have it be closed. Her eyes went up to see a hand over head; holding it shut against her.

Annoyed Cain spun the girl around, "I swear you are so spoiled. If you don't get your way you throw a tantrum and run off, but not this time!"

Jill was baffled for a second, but came back with both guns a blazing. "I'm spoiled? Look in the mirror sweetheart! You go from bed to bed, thinking you can have any woman you want and then toss her aside. I swear your ego is the size of this house! Just because you feel that everything with a set of tits should be yours, doesn't make you some kind of god!

Chartreuse eyes stared at her deeply, in awe of what she said.

The girl scowled loudly, glaring at him. "I swear! Why did God put us together? We're like an angel and devil, nothing compatible!"

The young count smiled warmly, "Because a world without evil, there is no good." He cupped Jill's startled face, "Meaning we belong together my love."

Cain captured her lips in a soft kiss, slowly becoming more passionate.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, being picked up off the ground. The boy carried her back to his bed, placing her down into the softness.

* * *

Jill awoke the next morning to the warm scent of Cain. She lay resting on his chest in her black lace slip.

She reached up, gently brushing aside his long bangs. Apparently it was long overdue for a haircut, but she didn't care. His longer hair made him stand out from all the other men.

Jill placed her head back down, listening to the steady heartbeat. It felt strange to have allowed Cain to touch her intimately, but she didn't feel soiled or tainted.

Once again the dark haired noble had only promised to give her a glimpse of ecstasy; never claiming her innocents.

A ruby blush tinted her cheeks at the thought of his hand doing wicked things to her underneath her skirt.

She was brought back to the present when a light kiss was placed on her knuckles that Cain held captive. "Penny for your thoughts."

Jill smiled, kissing his collar bone. "It's nothing important." The girl reluctantly left his embrace and bed. She stood at the mirror, straightening her hair.

Gentle finger tips brushed against something lightly on the side of her neck. Raven tresses were pulled back to reveal a red mark. "CAIN!!"

* * *

A.N.

Whew, done with this part. Sorry about the lack of death here, but it'll come. Thanks for reading! Adieu.


	6. The Chase

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July

* * *

_

Cain stumbled down the stairs, still in pain from Jill's beating. He had to wonder about that girl. If he hadn't of felt the evidence, he would have sworn up and down that she was a guy.  
"Ah, good morning Cain,"  
The boy looked behind him to see Edwin. "Good morning Edwin."  
Edwin caught up with him, continuing down, "Did you sleep well?"  
Cain nodded, "Yes, except from the occasional snore from Jill."  
The blonde laughed; he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turning to face Cain. "It's fascinating how mean you can be to each other. That shows how much you really love one another."  
Emerald eyes grew wide, "I beg your pardon?"  
Laughter erupted from upstairs as Janet and Elisabeth started down.  
Edwin pulled the boy to him by the arm, lowering his head. "When you and Adelaide have a son, name him after me. Okay?"  
He slapped the stupefied count on the back. "Yes, yes. I know you'll remember."  
The woman came down, "Oh, good morning my lord." Elisabeth was still trying to crawl into bed with him, that much was obvious.  
"Good morning Elisabeth." He took her hand, placing a kiss on the back. He'd just have a little bit of fun, that's all.  
"So wonderful to see you in mourning, it really touches me."  
Everyone turned to see Jill at the top of the stairs.  
The raven haired girl was dressed in a white dress shirt, a black vest over it. She didn't wear her riding boots over her gray pants, instead they could be seen underneath.  
Her long tresses were French braided and stuffed under a paperboy hat, several strands fluttering about.  
"Good Lord above Jillian!" Janet exclaimed in horror. Elisabeth just stared at her in astonishment.  
"Jillian, you look like some kind of stable boy!" the older woman scoffed.  
Jill rolled her eyes, "That's good then. I should blend in without trouble." She continued down the stairs, pushing past them. "Come along my dears."  
The girl hooked her arms through an arm of the smirking boys. She started to lead them towards the door.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Cain asked, unlooping his arm.  
Jill stared at him, "Outside for a walk."  
He smiled at her, "Says who?"  
Edwin was trying his best not to laugh. These two were nuts; about each other in particular.  
Jill gave him a sugary smile, her azure eyes shining. "Says me. I'm the man of this dysfunctional family, and I wear the pants around here. So what I say goes."  
"MERCY!" Janet nearly had a heart attack on the girl's comment.  
Elisabeth was in shock; her brother burst into a fit of laughter behind Jill.  
The raven haired girl took Cain's hand and led the two boys out the door.

* * *

Edwin was still laughing outside. "Adelaide, you are a loony bird, I swear you are. The things you can say." 

Jill smiled at him, "Why thank you Jareth. I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said.

Cain looked at her skeptically, "Really?"

The ebony haired girl winked at the count. "No, just messing with his head." She released Edwin's arm and Cain's hand, or at least she tried to release the boy's hand. She may have let go, but the dark noble didn't.

Cerulean eyes turned to the boy, her heart racing. She tried to make him look at her, but he didn't.

A slow smile crept across his lips; the furious girl had no doubt now that the boy was messing with her.

"Let go of my hand you dirty minded, whoring count." She murmured.

Cain only smiled; he tightened his grip on the girl's hand, pulling her closer.

As if on cue, Edwin turned around, "So Ade…" his words died as a smile appeared.

Jill could have died then and there, but the next remark really did it.

"Oh, excuse me. I'll just walk up to our spot and let you love birds have some time to do your business."

"What? NO!" she cried.

Cain gave her hand a gentle squeeze, smiling at Edwin. "Yes, it'll help me keep my promise to you." At this time he released Jill's hand and wrapped an arm around her.

"What promise?" she demanded.

The boy rubbed his cheek against her raven tresses. "That I'll name our son after him; it may take a few tries, but I know **_we'll_** get it right sooner or later. So let's get started."

Before Cain's words could die in the air, Jill was past Edwin, down the path, through the bushes, and over a log. The girl was gone.

Edwin called after the girl, but she didn't slow down. He turned to Cain with an odd look. "Where you serious?"

Emerald eyes smiled, "No, I was just messing with her head."

* * *

Jill leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. She had the sinking feeling that Cain was pulling her leg. "Damn you Cain!" 

She pushed of the bark, stepping carefully over low hanging branches. The path led back to the pound they were by the other day.

Leaves crunched under her every step; she didn't like walking down this path. A certain plant would always try to attach it's self to her clothes.

Jill kept moving forward, avoiding stumps and branches.

A creak sounded behind her.

She started, turning to see the cause.

Nothing… No one was there.

The girl pressed on, a little faster this time.

The noise sounded again, this time she was sure it was the sound of footfalls.

She spun around to confront the culprit.

Nothing…

No one was behind her.

"Cain, Edwin? This isn't funny. I mean it, I'm getting mad."

Nothing…

No response came. Jill strained her ears to hear something, anything.

Nothing…

She spun around and broke out into a run this time. She had to hurry and get to the clearing. She'd be safe there. A stable belonging to the Weatherbeas was near by.

The foot steps picked up; she could hear them moving faster now.

Jill shot a glance back to see who was chasing her.

Cerulean eyes widen in pure terror; it wasn't a person chasing her.

It was a wolf.

* * *

A.N. Thank you for your reviews Koneko and Empress. Sorry for the clutter up top. This evil thing won't hold my format. Big meanie! 


	7. Pianoforte

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July

* * *

_

Jill screamed as the animal chased her. She ran through the bushes and overhangs. Battling with the limbs, and spider webs, she ran on.

The girl jumped over a fallen log; her toe clipped on a branch.

She fell to the earth with a shriek.

The slowed its run to a trot.

Jill watched in terror as the wolf came up to her. She waited for the clawing and biting, but it never came. Instead, she received a lick on the face.

The animal sat down by her hip, panting.

She could have kicked herself, it wasn't a wolf. It was a dog that resembled one!

Jill reached out and patted its snout, "Good boy."

In the distance, running could be heard.

The girl sat up as the boys came to her.

"Adelaide! What's wron…" Edwin halted upon seeing the dog. "Oh God, it's the Hunter Wolf!"

Cain stopped as well, "No Edwin, it's a household pet,"

The animal turned and growled at him.

"That doesn't like me."

The blonde haired man stared at the other boy; he was too terrified to move.

"Bad boy, bad boy!" Jill called. "No growling at friends, bad dog!"

It stopped growling, turning to Jill.

She rubbed his back, "Good boy. Now, sit boy."

The dog obediently obliged her command, sitting down before her.

"Good boy." She cooed rubbing his face.

Edwin and Cain looked at each other in complete shock, "It listened to her!

* * *

"You didn't say anything about this dog last night." Jill scolded her young guardian.

After a long explanation of the previous night and a mention on Jill's recklessly running off, they headed back for the house. Cain was holding his charge's hand, as the dog trotted happily between Jill and Edwin.

"Really, must you hold my hand like I'm some child." The dark haired girl demanded.

Cain only smiled at her, "That's because you are, my pet."

Edwin snickered, "Oh all this love talk is burning my ears; Cain, you stallion."

Jill smacked the blonde with her free hand, "Knock it off you lousy instigator!"

The man held his head, still laughing. "Be kind to your child's godfather-to-be."

The raven haired girl really let him have it then. Cain had to pull on her hand to get her back.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Behave yourself Jill or I might have to…"

Azure eyes widen, her cheeks set aflame with a bright red blush at his whispered threat. She was a saint all the way home.

Janet, Edward, and Elisabeth were there to greet them at the base of the stairs. Of course, all jaws fell down in disbelief at the sight of Cain holding Jill's hand.

"SUCH BEHAVIOR IN OUR HOUSE!" Janet screeched at them.

Jill sneered, "Talk to my guardian here. I'm his little child now."

The boy released her hand with a smile. "Be a good girl now and go upstairs and change Jill."

She turned and glared at him, he was obviously enjoying this way too much. Well she wasn't going to let him. "Now-"

"Go on Jill." he interrupted; the boy pushed her towards the stairs, giving her a firm slap on the rear.

Edwin cough to cover his laugh as the girl gave out a startled cry. She was on the second step when Edward laughed.

"Ah yes Count, you truly do know how to handle that little wild stallion of ours. I see that you will be the one to break her in for some fortunate man."

Edwin quickly jumped on the steps behind Jill, yanking her up as she tried to turn and go for the bald man's throat.

Who the hell did he think he was? How dare that greedy bastard say something like that about her and right in front of her face! She saw Cain give the laughing trio an odd smile, as Edwin continued to usher her upstairs.

"Now my Elisabeth is a woman worthy for such a fine Count as yourself."

Jill could hear the phony shy act the girl was putting on. If Cain actually bought her, he deserved what he got.

The ash-blonde dropped her at the top of the stairs. "Jillian control yourself."

"After that miserable son of-"

"Adelaide!" Edwin scolded.

"That miserable 'bastard' said to me. I'll rip him limb from limb!"

Edwin narrowed his eyes, disgusted himself with his father's comments. "Don't worry Adelaide, that bastard's going to get his…real soon."

* * *

Mary sat in the upstairs lounge, fooling around with the pianoforte. She dabbled from various pieces to her own.

The child jumped when clapping was heard behind her.

Mary turned to see Valerie in the doorway. "Oh I'm sorry Miss; I didn't mean to startle you. I just heard this pretty music and couldn't help myself."

The woman's reddish-brown eyes glowed with excitement.

Cerulean eyes twinkle, "Val, do you play?"

Valerie walked up to the piano, "Why yes. I like playing this song my mom taught me."

Mary scooted over, patting the bench. "Teach me please."

The woman nodded, "Okay." She pulled her skirt down, sitting.

"See you play this…" two keys were pressed. "With this…" a single key was pressed this time.

Thirty minutes passed as Mary learned the song. She was very pleased with herself.

The girls turned when the door opened; Jill walked in, her lilac and white dress swaying as she walked.

"There you are Mary. Hello Valerie." She came up to the piano, resting her arms on it. "What are you two playing?"

The blonde smiled, "Val's teaching me how to play _Andante'_. She already taught me _"Ivory Bird._"

Jill nodded in approval, "Very nice."

"Hey Jill," Mary's azure eyes glowed in mischief, "Why don't you sing for us?"

The ebony haired girl panicked, "What? Oh no! No, no!"

Valerie smiled at the young mistress, "Please ma'am, I bet you have a lovely voice."

A rose colored blush tinted Jill's cheeks. "Okay, do you know _Amazing Grace_?"

The maid nodded vigorously; she began to play for the noble.

Jill cleared her throat, warming up her vocals. "A...ma…zing Grace, how sweet…the sound…"

Mary smiled at the flustered girl and her mezzo-soprano voice.

Slowly comfort and ease went through the singer, her eyes fluttering shut.

"That once…saved a wretch, like me…I--- once was lost, but now am found…was blind, but now…I see." She started to hum the hymn in a heavenly manner. The second verse about to start when Janet came bursting in.

"VALERE! HOW MANY TIMES…." The woman stopped, seeing Cain sitting on a couch with Riff.

Jill felt faint, opening her eyes to see her two unknown spectators. "Oh God, why me…" she whispered

The little maid jumped up, "I'm sorry ma'am. I'll get back to work." With that she scurried of.

Janet laughed uneasily, "Good help is so hard to find."

Still embarrassed, the woman retreated.

"How long have you two been there?"

Riff smiled, "Long enough to know what a beautiful voice you have."

On that comment, she swayed slightly. Her fingers clutched onto the piano side for support.

"Miss Jill!" the pale haired servant took her by the shoulders, "Are you alright?"

The ebony haired girl gave him an inane smile, looking like she was drunk off of their presence. "Oh I'm fine, I just don't perform well in front of others…"

She fainted.

Cain stared at her, "You can't be serious. She's having a fit because we were listening to her? I tell you this girl is a grade A loon."

Riff stretched her out on the couch, placing her head in the boy's lap. "No it's not that. She fainted from the shock of finding us here listening so intently. Miss Jill isn't exactly comfortable singing in front of others, she's very shy."

The man took her pulse.

"She's not nervous with me Riff." The small blonde hopped off the bench, going to the unconscious girl.

"She's very comfortable with you Miss Mary."

The child beamed with pride. "I just have that effect on people I guess."

Cain stared at his sister in disbelief. She was kidding right? The child had to be, that was the only explanation.

Mary studied her brother very carefully, taking in his behavior and actions while Jill lay on him. "Brother are you playing with Jill?"

Riff's jaw dropped; Cain's eyes got big like saucers.

"Oh dear, I better get your tea sir." Riff darted out of the room, leaving the siblings to themselves.

"What are you talking about Mary?"

Azure eyes narrowed at him skeptically, "You're not getting out of this big brother. I want to know if you're serious or playing with Jill."

Cain made his face a mask, "What concern is that to a ten-year-old Mary Weather?"

The blonde huffed. "A lot when you don't want someone close to you getting hurt!"

He laughed slightly, "That only happens if the person feels back, I doubt she does!"

The boy went back as Mary smacked him with a pillow. "I SWEAR BIG BROTHER! YOU'RE SO COLD AND UNCARING, WITH NO CLUE ABOUT ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY A GIRL'S HEART! LEAVE JILL ALONE!"

The child stormed out of the room.

Cain pushed dark strands from his face, "What was that about?"

He shrugged it off playing with a lock of Jill's raven tresses.

The girl looked peaceful now, like in his embrace last night. So much had happened since they arrived; the abuse from the Hunters, the death of her friend, and now a wolf that seemed to haunt her.

How did he attract people like the Orphan of Willsting? Was his own tragic life that what brought this girl to him? Perhaps he was suppose to intervene somehow.

But how, he didn't have a clue.

Jill's head moved to the side.

The action brought him back to reality. Something was wrong here and it centered around this supposed Hunter Wolf. When he went back downstairs to the kitchen, he'd have to check out that dog.

A hand grabbed his ankle; the boy nearly came off the couch.

Jill smiled up at him, "Something got you?"

The boy was tempted to drop the girl, but the image of her lips was too tempting; however, she killed any chances of a kiss when she got up.

"Was there a reason why you came in here, or where you too entranced by my singing?"

Cain smiled crossing his legs, "Just checking on you."

Cerulean eyes turned on him, "Checking on me? What are you up to?"

The boy feigned hurt; his hands came up for added effect. "You kill my heart Miss Willsting. I'm honestly concerned for your well being and you just step on it."

The girl eyed him carefully; she knew there was a reason to it all, but she could honestly tell that he was sincere on being worried about her.

"I'm fine Cain. Thank you for worrying." She was about to walk out the door when firm hands grabbed her waist.

She yelped in pain.

Cain's chest was placed against her back. "Your wound is still bothering you though. Let me look at it."

Jill gritted her teeth, "Have you lost what little brains God gave you?"

Chartreuse eyes glowed darkly, "It's nothing I haven't seen before. We all have skin Jill."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" her face was a bright red.

Cain looked at her, truly confused.

The girl could have strangled him, "You're a man, I'm a woman…are you following me?"

A sexy smile touched his lips. "No real difference love. You act like the best kept secret in London is under these skirts," the boy grabbed at the material, making her back up to the door. "Besides, I've already seen you." He placed his hand on her breast, kissing her throat. Slowly he worked his way to her ear, "Remember?"

The warmth of his breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. She quickly looked down as he moved his hand down her spine to rest on her hip. Her face was growing hotter by the minute. "Yes, but not all at once…" her voice came out in a soft whisper.

Cain sighed, kissing her jaw. He didn't want her to be shy about her experience, so he didn't press it. "Fine, but if you get one more injury my raven. I'm locking you up for your own safety."

He tipped her chin up, placing a light kiss on her lips. "You should rest love."

Jill started to protest, but stopped upon seeing the sincerity in his chartreuse eyes. "Okay."

* * *

Cain went down the stairs to the kitchen, determined to figure out the strange creature.

As he was about to enter, a tall woman practically ran from the kitchen. "Oh excuse me sir." Chestnut locks fell around her pale face. A face which Cain couldn't get a good look at before they ran off.

The boy pushed open the door; the large space was empty of any people, but full of pots and pans.

He walked around the long island, heading for the back door.

Cain pulled it open, expecting to see the wolf like door; however, he was nothing.

* * *

**A.N.** Thank you Koneko and Empress for your reviews! 


	8. Two Down, Two to Go

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July

* * *

_

Cain looked outside, in the kitchen, but found no trace of the missing animal. '_Where did it go? This wasn't making sense. Who would want to take the mutt?_' he thought.

Then it dawned on him; the woman who hurriedly brushed past him. He was willing to bet that she was the same one from the little house last night.

The dark haired noble walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. He glanced up at the sound of talking.

At first glance he thought it was Jill talking to Edward, but he did a double take to realize it was Elisabeth.

"Elisabeth, this is our chance to move up in the world. I don't care what you have to do, but you better catch that count." The man hissed to his daughter.

Cain merged with the shadows; from his hiding spot he could see an annoyed look on the girl's face.

"I'm trying father, but Jillian keeps getting in my way!" she shoved aside several strands of hair.

Edward sneered, "Don't worry about her, I'll take care of that problem now."

The girl still looked skeptical, "I don't think he like's me very much. He's attached to that little wretched-."

"Elisabeth…"Edward cut in, he cupped her cheek, "Do you honestly believe that cross-dressing sow is any match for your fine breeding, beauty, and charm? What man would want a wild stallion like Jillian Willsting?"

"I would."

Edward almost died from fright; the dark haired girl jumped, but wasn't fazed too much to see the appearing Cain at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Now you understand what I mean father." With that Elisabeth turned and went upstairs, leaving the older man with Cain.

Edward turned and faced Cain, "Oh count, a mere-"

Golden eyes narrowed as the boy interrupted. "What, a misunderstanding on my part? No Mr. Hunter, I am very clear on what I heard."

Cain walked up the stairs, stopping three short from Edward. _"That "cross-dressing sow"_ has more class then your _darling _family and yourself put together! I must admit though, that Jill is very admirable. To put up with people like you, for the sake of her friend I'm sure, I must commend her.

"It's amazing how all you wanna be nobles and wealthy families are so willing to sale yourself, daughters more specifically, to get what you want! Why not take care of your own dirty work for once?"

Edward was in shock, no words could come forth.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. It's feeding time for my little pig." Cain brushed past the stupefied and speechless man, going up the stairs to find Jill.

The walk to Jill's room seemed to fly by in a matter of seconds. He tapped lightly on the door when he arrived.

No response.

Carefully the young man tested the knob; the metal turned smoothly, it was unlocked.

Cain stopped, feeling for his revolver. This wasn't like Jill.

He pushed the door open, only seeing darkness. A howl erupted, a ball of darkness charging at Cain.

It knocked him down before he could react. The boy caught sight of its silver fur, when it jumped over him and disappeared in the hall.

He quickly got up, flipping on the lights. As they came on he suddenly wished that they hadn't.

The ghastly sight of blood and orange and yellow petals filled his mind.

Lying across the bed was the motionless Jill, her glassy eyes staring blankly at him. Claw marks covered her porcelain face and body.

Cain stopped, porcelain skin? Jillian wasn't fair; she was a slight tan color! Wasn't she? Or was this hopeful thinking?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard walking. Chartreuse eyes turned to see Jill emerge by his side.

She rubbed at her sleepy eyes, "What's with all the running outside my room?"

Jill gasped; the sudden tightness of being held to Cain's chest caught her by surprise.

"Cain?" the girl whimpered in terror, catching a glimpse of the bloody corpse.

He quickly grabbed the door, blocking the full image from her eyes. "Don't. It's too grizzly to see."

* * *

Dinner was incredibly quiet that night. No one spoke, no one really ate. Janet sat by Edwin, across from Jill. The woman was a zombie, staring at her soup. Even Edward was speechless. He'd occasionally sip his soup, but nothing more.

Edwin was indifferent, holding his mother's hand. Trying to calm the poor woman.

When dinner ended, Janet and Edward retired to their rooms.

Riff took the resisting Mary upstairs to her bedroom, keeping an eye on the girl.

This left Edwin, Jill, and Cain alone in the billiard room.

"I swear, this is getting more and more ridiculous by the minute. What in hell is going on here!" the ash-blonde huffed, holding a cue stick.

Jill lined up her cue behind the white ball, "That's the prize winning question." She smashed the stick into the white surface, sending it flying into the corner pocket.

Edwin sighed, pulling out a cigarette from his jacket pocket. "Adelaide, are you practicing at home?" he lit the end with a small match.

Jill went in for her next shot, "No. We don't have a table."

The man looked to Cain, who shook his head.

The girl took aim and strike.

Unhappily, the ball missed the targeted pocket. Jill sighed, stepping down so Edwin could shoot.

"But still Adelaide, what do you mean you heard running outside your room?" Edwin took a drag of his cigarette before handing it to the girl.

She held it at a distance, "I swear Jareth, what do you find so joyous about this ghastly drug?"

Edwin walked around the table, eyeing his target. "It gives me a high Adelaide. Take a puff and you'll feel it." He lined his cue on the ball.

The raven haired girl wrinkled her nose in distaste, "No thanks."

"Here I thought you smoked as well Jill." Cain smiled, standing beside her.

The girl jumped, finally sensing his presences at her side.

Cain plucked the white, little drug from her fingertips, placing it to his lips. He slowly inhaled; a fit of coughing soon came out as he glared at the laughing Edwin.

"Forgive me, didn't I mention not to inhale?" the older boy took the cigarette, replacing it in between his lips.

Jill placed a hand to the coughing boy's back. "Are you alright?"

Edwin shot the ball into a side pocket. "Never fear mother hen, he'll live." He smiled evilly at the couple. "Once I finish with him, he'll be able to make you a pretty heart with an arrow through it." The boy shot another ball into the side pocket.

"Would you like to meet God in person Jareth?" Jill glared at the smiling blonde.

In turn the older boy looked to her and smiled, dropping a ball into the bottom corner pocket. "Meaning?"

"Meaning you try it and you'll be chatting with Saint Peter the next instant." The girl held her fist up, adding to her point.

Edwin laughed, aiming at another ball. "Adelaide, let the boy become a man." He shot. The ball missed by a mile.

Jill lined her cue up on the spinning ball, she didn't even wait for it to stop. "I didn't know that was the final lesson Jareth." The girl said bitterly; she smashed her cue into the ball, knocking it back to sink two balls in the corner pocket.

"What about the running Jill?" Cain reminded.

Azure eyes turned to him, "Like I said. I was in my room reading, when I heard someone run past. I ignored it until I heard someone run past again, this time in the opposite direction. So I got up and investigated. That's when I found you."

The girl sank the eight ball in the side pocket.

Edwin frowned at her, passing the cue to Cain.

"Exactly when did you change rooms, while I'm thinking about it?" Cain asked, leaning on the stick.

Jill looked at him, "The first day, after we came back from our ride."

Edwin finished off his cigarette, pouring himself a drink. "Care for a drink Cain?"

"No thank you." Chartreuse eyes stared into space as the dark noble's brain went to work.

The older boy looked at him with a bit of worry. "Cain, are you alright?"

Jill waved him off, "He gets like this when he pondering something. Don't worry."

The girl jumped when Cain suddenly grabbed her hand, a dark smile on his lips. "Edwin, I'm sorry to say this, but Jill and I are feeling a bit tired. We're going to retire for the night, but I have one request though."

The blonde look to him, a little puzzled. "Anything, just name it."

"Don't go to sleep tonight…"

* * *

"Cain, what are you doing?" Jill had to heist her skirt up to keep from falling. Her young guardian was dragging her up the stairs. "Would you at least let me walk and not be dragged!" she snapped.

The boy stopped, letting the girl catch up.

"Bloody hell Cain, what's the-"

Her words died as a hand clamped down over her mouth.

The boy made no sound, he simply placed a finger to his lips. He guided the dark haired girl to a nearby room, closing the door.

"Hasn't it dawned on you yet?" his voice was light, cool. "There is no curse. We have a murderer on the loose here."

Jill leaned against the door, "But I saw-"

"I know, but what you saw is very different from what it is. Think about it, no one knew that you switched rooms with Edwin. Then you awake to find a wolf in the room with you."

The ebony haired girl looked startled. "Edwin isn't a murderer, and Elisabeth was at your door preparing to ravish you. Besides, Elisabeth was a lot of things, but a murderer isn't one of them."

Chartreuse eyes twinkled evilly, "I wasn't referring to Edwin in that manner, nor was I thinking of Elisabeth. However, since you mention her, why did she know of the switch?"

Cain came up to Jill; placing his forearms on the door over her, he leaned heavily upon them.

"When Richard was killed, she became frightened and wished to sleep in my room and I in hers. I told her about the previous switch and she sought out Edwin."

She nervously wet her lips as the boy began to play with a lock of her raven tresses.

"So that was Elisabeth's room then." Cain's eyes shone golden in the pale moonlight. "I must confess though, when I saw her lying on the bed. I thought…" he drifted off.

Horror filled Jill's eyes as she covered a gasp with her hand. "Y…you thought it was me. Didn't you?"

"It's faint, but you two look similar. Especially if one does not pay attention."

The girl felt faint, "You mean I was suppose to…"

"No!" Cain released her strand and grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "No, my pet. The killer got who they wanted, but they mistook you for Elisabeth the first night. I assume they went in looking for Edwin, only to find you. While preparing for your death, I believe they realized their folly. This explains why you made it to me unharmed."

He slowly caressed her jaw, leaning in towards her lips. "Since a curse would know its victim, it's clear someone in this house is a killer. Preying on the Hunters…"

Jill sighed, feeling Cain's soft lips brushing against hers. "But who?"

The boy stepped back slightly, producing an orange and yellow petal from his pocket. "Perhaps this will tell."

* * *

The night was cold as the two young nobles walked down the path to the Hunter's stable. Pale moonlight was their only aid to their destination.

Jill shivered when the wind blew, clutching her green cloak to her body. She suddenly wished she had worn her red velvet dress, instead of the current green and silver silk one.

Surprise touched her face when she felt Cain's arm around her. He pulled her close to him, sharing the warmth of his body. She enjoyed the feeling of his delicate body, savoring the moment.

They arrived to field of closed blooms.

Jill stopped, looking around the open space. "This is the short-cut Richard took."

"I see you're familiar with it." Cain continued towards the small house in the distance.

Jill looked up at him, "No, not really. I only came this way once with the boys and we wound up lost for hours. So I prefer the other path."

Cain stopped a slight distance from the tiny structure. He eyed the sitting dog by the door. "Do you know who lives here?"

The girl frowned, shaking her head.

They edged closer to the house; the door opened as a person came out.

Jill stopped, looking at them. "VALERE!"

At the sound of her name, the brown haired woman looked up. "Who's there?" she whispered.

The dark haired girl came out of the field, shaking several petals off her skirt.

Reddish-brown eyes spotted her quickly, seeing Cain as well. "Oh Lady Willsting, Count Hargreaves. You gave me a fright." She smiled at them both. "What are you doing out here?"

"Uh, we were-"

"We were just taking a midnight stroll. That's all." Cain cut in, before his charge could answer.

Kill came unglued as she shot him an embarrassed glare.

The other girl laughed. "Oh. Well, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Jill was about to speak when a fit of sneezing overcame Valerie. "Are you alright?" She was about to go to the girl, but Cain's firm grip stopped her.

"The flowers, she's allergic to them."

Valerie quickly took out a handkerchief, covering her nose and mouth. "Yes and what a dreadful time for mother to be out with Gareth." She sneezed again.

The silver looking dog came up to her, sitting by the girl's feet. "It's okay, I'm fine Dr. Jeykl."

Cain looked at her carefully, "I thought his name was Gareth."

The brunette shook her head, "No, that's my other dog. I have two."

Dr. Jekyl came up to Jill as it hopped up onto its hind legs, jumping on her. It nuzzled her face, leaning back to pant.

"Easy boy. Down." Jill laughed as it got off her. "Sit."

He did as she said to Valerie's surprise. "Wow, he really likes you. He never takes commands from strangers." She beckoned them inside.

After some brushing and wiping Valerie finally stopped sneezing. She poured Cain and Jill a cup of tea, setting it before them.

They thanked her kindly.

"Why do you live out here?" Jill asked sipping on the warm liquid.

Valerie shrugged, "I don't know really. Mom and I have been out here since I was a babe."

"You have exquisite eyes."

The startled females turned to the smiling Cain.

"Thank you my lord.."

Jill made a face at the boy's flirting manner. First he made her into his mistress, now he was flirting with another woman right before her. Brother, was he going to get it when they got back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reading and your reviews. Sorry it's been so long. I'm so happy! I'm almost finished with Hunter Wolf. Which equals end of first book. Geez, I started this sometime ago and I'm just getting to the second book. Well, Rome wasn't built in a day. But truthfully, I've written out all the way to the first part of book three. Typing is just so hard to fit in. Grrr…School is so time consuming. But I digress. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Adieu.


	9. A Curse With Its Own Master

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July

* * *

_

Dawn was hours away as Jill lay across her bed. She moaned softly, rolling to her back. The image of Cain flirting with Valerie filled her thoughts.

That flirting bastard!

How dare him, and before her on top of it all.

As soon as they left, she promptly slugged him, the embarrassment and shame of the situation finally sinking in. She then ran back to her room, locking herself in. All knocks from the boy was ignored.

She felt a tear slid down her cheek; she was a fool to have believed him genuinely caring for her.

"Bastard…snake…ass…" she whispered every spiteful word she knew, rubbing at the tears.

The girl got up from the bed, kneeling at the side. "God, I don't know what to do anymore. I am so lost. Please guide me in the right way. If possible, could you give me a sign about Cain heavenly father? I ask these things in your heavenly name, amen."

She lit a candle at her bed side, standing up she went to the door. She unlocked it, going back to the bed for her robe. Throwing on the blue material, she knotted the belt.

Grasping on the doorknob she twisted open the metal. The door made a creaking sound as it slowly moved open. Her attention was dragged back behind her when she heard something fall. She glanced over her shoulder as she completely opened the door. Nothing was visibly out of place; she shook it off and proceeded to go forward.

Jill shrieked as she looked in front of her. She clutched her heart as she fell back against a wall.

Cain just continued to stare at her unaffectedly from his perch in the doorway. A dark smile grew on his lips, as he stepped into the room. Closing the door he relocked it. This instantly shot fear through Jill's spine.

"Hello my pet."

"What are you doing in here?" Azure eyes frowned at the fear she heard in her own voice.

Cain's smiles only broaden as he stalked closer. "I was waiting for hours for you to open the door." His hand brushed gently over her cheek, his eyes burning with a dark intensity.

Jill glared at him; he leaned in to her ear and whispered. "Between you and me, it's a tad uncomfortable on the floor. I prefer the bed."

With that said Cain removed his jacket, tossing it across the arm of the nearby chair.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Jill exclaimed, following the undressing boy.

He laughed, unbuttoning his shirt. He removed his shoes and socks, leaning against the bed post.

Horror grabbed at the raven haired girl's heart when he got into her bed. Sitting on the green coverlet, he removed his black trousers.

Jill gasped, turning quickly from him. "What are you doing?" Hysteria was clearly visible in her voice.

The sound of his pants landing on his jacket seemed to fill the room.

"It's called getting comfortable love. You should try it as well."

A million thoughts of scandal filled the terrified girl's mind. She quickly covered her face with shaky hands. Scandal didn't matter. She didn't want to be his mistress that was the only thing important.

"Won't you join me?"

Cain's voice was smooth, alluring, and seductive.

Jill cried out, feeling a tug at her robe. She landed in the warm embrace of her guardian, receiving a kiss on her cheek, slowly trailing her throat.

"No." she pushed against his shoulders

He kissed the spot behind her ear, making delicious shivers creep up her spine.

She beat on his chest, twisting away from him. "No Cain. I won't be your mistress or any man's for that matter. You can take your little pets all day long, but I refuse to be one."

Cain released her, watching her carefully on one arm. "Such a jealous cat love, especially when you needn't be."

Jill stopped, "What?"

The dark haired boy laughed, studying every aspect of her carefully. His golden-green eyes, she realized, were becoming frightenly beautiful in the candlelight. "If I have to explain that to you, then I might as well get out of this bed."

Cerulean eyes slowly widen, the statement slowly setting in.

"Come here." His voice was a whisper, as he held his hand to her. With his shirt hanging open he was any woman's dream come true.

Jill took his hand, crawling in with him. She snuggled against his bare chest, resting her palm on his shoulder. Her cheek was pressed over his heart, his skin cool beneath her flesh.

The boy wrapped his arms around her, holding the girl tight. Kisses were placed in her raven tresses, her lips, and her cheeks.

Cain tugged the cover from beneath her, covering her with it. He led a trail of kisses down her throat, paying the most attention to the hollow. Gentle hands slid beneath her robe, pushing it off her shoulders.

"Cain…"

"Sssh…not yet my raven, but very soon, yes. I desire only to hold you." His warm breath was a mere whisper against her lips.

All tension melted from her body, as she pressed herself against him savoring his touch.

Stroking her hair he placed the delectable maiden beneath him, becoming lost in their world of pleasure.

* * *

Edwin sat in the dark corner of his room. Cain's words still in his ears.

"_Don't go to sleep…"_

The boy didn't ignore the command, it seemed his life depended on it.

Every so often he would doze off, but jumped at every little noise.

Edwin groaned, getting up. He walked behind the door to his dresser. A glance fell on his bed, where he had stuffed several pillows underneath the covers. A dummy him.

He laughed to himself. He was being stupid probably.

That thought; however, vanished no sooner then his bedroom slowly crept open.

Edwin froze, seeing the pale head of a silver wolf slowly emerging from the heavy wood.

* * *

Cain's kiss became hotter and hotter by the minute. He caressed the girl's hip through her thin, pale-blue gown. She sat straddled on his stomach, her raven hair covering them in a curtain of midnight silk.

A low sigh bubbled up from her lips as he slowly stroked her breast.

Jill had long since lost herself in Cain's mind-blowing, whirl-wind of passion. His delicious touch was the only thing that filled her mind.

"ARGH!!"

The passion filled couple froze.

"What was that?" Jill whispered; she took hold of Cain's shoulders as he sat up to listen.

The cry came again, this time louder.

Cain and Jill looked at each other, "Edwin!"

Raven hair flew about as the rushing boy put her aside, going for his pants. His modest companion didn't notice as she was quickly undoing the lock. She swung the door open, running down the hall.

"JILL STOP!"

The girl ignored the command as she ran barefoot down the hall. Her nightgown up to her knees.

Cain caught up to her, grabbing her around the waist. He pushed Jill against the wall. "Dammit woman, I said stop." He whispered harshly.

"Edwin's in trouble!" she cried pushing franticly at the opposing hands. "Let me go! I already lost one friend, I don't intend to lose another."

A startled cry came out as the ebony haired girl was roughly shoved into the wall. Cain lifted her slightly as he pressed his body into hers firmly.

"And I have no intentions of losing you."

She stopped fighting as she stared at the dark boy. He moved back, allowing her freedom. Taking hold of her hand, he led her down the hall to the source of distress.

A figure appeared up the hall not far from them. They stumbled towards the couple as they collapsed to the ground, clutching their forearm.

Jill gasped as she rushed to her unconscious friend.

"Edwin!"

* * *

"Ow! Dammit Adelaide! Be more gentle!" Ash-blonde hair fell against the back of the chair that the injured boy sat in.

Jill held the bandage on his arm tightly, waiting for Riff to inspect the wound.

"Damn fool. You should be lucky that thing didn't take your arm off!" Cain snapped.

The young Count sat across from the injured man. His dark tresses messy, several strands falling into his moss colored eyes. "You should have stayed behind the door."

Edwin glared at the boy, "Forgive me for having courage against a little dog. How the hell was I suppose to know the curse came with its own master."

The blonde came unglued, feeling Riff tighten the bandage around his wound. "BLOODY HELL!"

Jill got up from the chair, going over to the wine cabinet of the side room. She grabbed a bottle of brandy, handing it to Edwin. "Relax Jareth."

The boy shot daggers at her with his cerise eyes; he opened the bottle with one hand, taking a long swig.

"For the mean time, stay down here and try to keep alive." Cain rose from the chair, looking about the side room of the stable.

"Oh don't worry, now that I know what to expect. I'll make a fast getaway on Quicksilver."

Jill blew out a sigh, "Just keep out of sight and you'll be fine. When Becky feeds the horses, she'll feed you too."

The blonde snorted, "Thanks Adelaide, I feel so loved now."

* * *

**A.N.**

My gosh, when they say characters write their own stories, they were not lying. At the rate I'm going, I'm not gonna have a lemon. I'm gonna have a lemon meringue pie! Oh…Cain got the best of me too. I did not write that scene down, but our darling Prince of Poison made his way. And while typing, well what can be said? I'll try to keep a leash on our sexy count, before he has me banned from for NC-17 material. I think they still have that rule. I have to look again.

Although, I do have a nice little scene for our favorite gal. Dorothy! But it can go either way, see or no see. Which do you prefer? Thank you for your reviews Empress and Koneko.

And thank you for reading 2stu, even if I did confuse you.


	10. Hunter Family Tree

_Make the best of what's given you  
Everything will come in time  
Why deny yourself  
Like winter in July_

_Sarah Brightman-Winter in July

* * *

_

Day came quickly as the sun rose high in the turquoise sky. The wind blew gently, tousling the ebony tresses of Jill. The girl sat watching Mary and Becky playing tag.

Her aqua colored dress was splayed out around her; she sat on her bottom, her legs tucked under at the side.

"I swear, you could have told him that an attempt would be made on his life." Jill's eyes never left the playing girls.

Cain came out from behind the tree. He leaned his thin body against the trunk, hands buried in his pockets. "Now if I had done that, then the killer wouldn't have come."

Cerulean eyes glared at him from the corner of the girl's eyes. "You lousy, conniving snake." She hissed. "Edwin could have been killed."

Dark strands fell over emerald eyes, "But he wasn't."

On that, Jill did turn to stare daggers at her young guardian. "Be damned you cad."

Cain laughed, his eyes an intense gold. "Too late for that…"

He pushed off the tree, going to the other side of Jill's legs. He sat down, resting his head in her lap. "Far too late…" His eyes slowly fell closed.

Jill sighed, returning to watch Mary and Becky.

A chill ran up her spin at the cool touch of Cain's fingers. He brushed away her hair from her throat, an unusual look in his orbs.

"Would you have hated me if Edwin had died?"

The girl was taken back by the question. Hate him? Was it possible to hate the boy she cared for?

No.

She would be very disappointed in him, but she could never hate the boy for the loss of Edwin.

"No. I'd never forgive you for it."

His teasing fingers slowly traced the vain in her throat. "Would you kill _me_ if that were true?"

Jill stared down at the boy, her heart hammering against her chest. What was going on with Cain?

"N…no!"

She glanced up to see that the children were slowly drifting away from her.

The sudden idea sent her heart in her throat. She didn't want to be alone with Cain at this moment.

"Would you ever leave me then, if that were true?"

She didn't like these questions, or the dark mood her guardian was creating. She began to call the wandering children back.

Cain grasped her breast tightly with his hand, making Jill gasped. "Let them go."

Helplessly she watched as the girls disappeared from sight.

"Would you?" the boy pressed on, slipping a hand over her jaw. His emerald orbs became even darker than before to Jill's sudden surprise.

She knew he could feel her thundering pulse beneath his palm as he glided his fingers through the back of her hair.

Cain grasped a handful tightly, pulling her down. "I would kill you if you ever tried to leave me Jill."

Staring at him, the startled girl knew he was telling the truth.

And that…made her see red…

Jill grabbed at Cain's throat as he pulled her back. She fell backwards, as he took his place over her.

Giving out an angry cry the girl shoved him off to the side, lunging onto him. She sat on his stomach, grabbing his wrist and pinning them above his head.

She breathed heavily as her hair was messily strewn everywhere, her bodice dipping slightly in the front.

Dark strands covered her prey's moss colored eyes as she stared down at him. He started to resist as she leaned her weight onto her arms, her body hovering over him.

"Now let's get one thing straight my very confused friend. Edwin doesn't own me, James doesn't own, Richard didn't own me, and you most certainly don't own me. So if I should feel the sudden need to dress like a cow and run around screaming sample my utters, "

She came down nose to nose with the sneering boy, punctuating each word. "I-Will-Do-It."

"If I allowed you out of the house you mean."

Jill sat back a little as she yanked off Cain's first button. He stared at her as she rip the second one off. "I see I must give you a better example of my meaning."

She dipped her head down and kissed his chest. A smile touched her lips as she felt his heart skip a beat.

Mimicking his actions from before, she nipped at his nipple; causing the boy to almost come out of his skin. He took hold of her arms as she kissed her way to his pulse. Shivers went through his body at the feel of her tongue darting out to taste him.

He groaned as she sucked the skin in between her lips.

She slid her hands over his chest, caressing his nipples to his delight.

Cain felt his manhood growing beneath Jill, pressing into her sweetness. This was it he thought. The moment he had been waiting for, the sweet joy of taking his beloved pet and making her his.

He grasped her hips, slowly rubbing himself against her.

She moaned huskily against his ear.

The action made him harder, his longing in reach. Soon they would become one, and lose themselves in the rapture of joy. He couldn't wait!

The boy smiled as he felt her move to the other side of his throat, it felt nice to have the girl taking the initiative. She wanted him, she was his.

Jill kissed his flesh, as she opened her mouth wide and sank her teeth into the target as hard as she could.

Cain yelped. He tossed Jill to the side, jumping up with a hand over his neck. He pulled his hand down as he saw a trace of blood.

Chartreuse eyes fell on the laughing girl as she laid on the grass still, hair splayed out around her in a dark halo.

"Woman, have you lost your mind?"

Jill sobered slowly, as she gave Cain a dark, seductive look. "That should remind you that you aren't the only twisted person between the two of us." She stood, shaking the earth from her body. "And that should also remind you that I'm far evilier than you've given me credit."

* * *

The sun was setting when the trio headed back toward the Hunter's home. Cain was still sulking a bit about what Jill had done. But he guess he did ask for it in a way. It was just a bit startling to have his charge take on **_his_** personality.

She was very desirable that way actually.

He couldn't explain what had come over him, but he just had to ask her those questions. It felt like he was about to lose her at any moment. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

A gentle touch upon his cheek shook him from his thoughts. He glanced down to see that Jill had kissed his cheek.

She smiled up at him, her cerulean eyes laughing. "Stop sulking my prince. It doesn't suit you."

Cain gave her an evil smile. "Perhaps if you kiss my wound and make it better I might."

They entered the house.

"Don't get to high on yourself." Came her flat tone.

"Edwin?" Janet came downstairs, a haggard look on her face. Dark circles were clearly visible under eye, her hair in a sloppy bun.

Jill nearly ran from the woman when she grabbed hold of the girl's arm and smiled. "Oh little Jillian, have you seen my boy? I can't find him anywhere."

The raven haired girl shook her head, trying desperately to get the woman to release her. "No, not once today."

Janet smiled crookedly, her blue eyes dull. "Oh, okay sweet one. Perhaps Elisabeth has seen him. I'll go ask."

Everyone's eyes widen at the woman's statement.

"Good-bye everyone." Janet went off in the direction of the library.

Mary tugged on Jill's skirt, making her kneel slightly. "Is Mrs. Hunter alright?"

The older girl made a slight face, "I think she's in denial, but don't worry. She should be fine."

* * *

No one was looking foreword to dinner that night, but they gathered all the same.

Edward at the head as usual and Janet on his left; Jill felt sorry for the woman, so she sat on her right.

"Oh such a cold night outside. I probably should make sure Elisabeth is cover properly." Janet rambled slightly, starting to stand.

Jill grabbed her arm, "That's alright mother Janet. I checked on her before. She's wrapped up nicely." The girl tried to smile reassuringly, but felt it crack.

The dazed woman nodded, "Okay Jillian, but I should check on her after dinner. You know how she loves for me to tuck her in."

Edward sighed, "First Elisabeth, now my son. Will this madness not end?" He looked down at his untouched food.

Cain stabbed a single carrot, holding it up for inspection. "Is that all of your children? I could have sworn you had more."

The man choked on the wine he was sipping. "What?"

Chartreuse eyes turned to him, "More children then two. You know it is very common for a man to such a wandering eye."

"You'd know of course." Jill shot in, stabbing a piece of chicken.

Her comment was ignored as the bald man came unglued. "Why you young bastard! How…"

The lights went out before he could finish.

The females screamed, almost deafening Cain. A howl began to fill the room, a cold wind blowing through the dinning room.

"A WOLF!" Janet screamed, something going between her legs. Growling came as if two animals were fighting.

Jill jumped up in her chair, stepping onto the table. She stopped, hitting the chandelier.

"I'm scared, why did the lights go out?" Mary cried, grasping onto her brother's arm.

Suddenly sparks filled the area where Edward was seated. He cried out, slowly turning to a gagging noise.

The blonde haired child fell backwards onto the floor as Cain hopped across the table.

Sparks came flying off his chair, where his head should have been.

Janet screamed as the boy landed on her.

"SOMEONE TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" Jill yelled dangling from the chandler.

Slowly the lights flickered on. Several servants came running in; they stopped, seeing the dark haired girl hanging from the chandler, her legs up in the air showing up to about her knee.

Cain lay on top of Janet on the floor, while Mary was no where in sight.

Jill jumped down to the table, "Mary? MARY!"

She stopped, hearing a panting sound. She hopped off the table throwing up the table cloth. The baby blonde was grasping tightly onto the neck of a gray, wolf-like animal, her eyes shut tight.

The older girl smiled. "Dr. Jekyll I presume."

The dog barked in response.

Janet almost ran from Cain's grasp when the dog barked. Her face became paler when she looked to Edward. She screamed at the top of her lungs, right in the poor counts ear.

Everyone looked to him.

Jill cried out as she buried Mary's face in her breast. She sought out her own refuge from the image in the child's soft hair.

The balding man sat at the head of the table still, his gray orbs looking at them all. Blood covered the front of his suit as his throat had been ripped out.

A howl sounded again, causing the woman to tremble. "The Hunter Wolf got him!" She backed away from the table. "IT'S NOT GOING TO GET ME!" she shrieked running from the room. Ignoring the other's cries she fled the house and out into the night.

The petrified Janet ran down the dark road towards the stables. She stumbled over a rock.

"_AWOOO!!_"

She scrambled up, running into a field. The howl seemed to be following her; she screamed as she was thrown to the earth. She franticly looked to see that her skirt had been snagged on a bush.

A howl sounded from behind her as she franticly yanked at the material. The snapping of wood stopped her, she turned around. Only her scream could be heard as the claw came down on her face.

* * *

Mary and Jill stood out the door, trying to see the screaming woman. They saw nothing.

A gentle hand was placed on the blonde's shoulder. "It's too late for her my cherub. Let us go in."

The child gave a frightened look to the older girl. She was pulled into the house; Jill kneeled down, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. "It'll be okay Mary. Cain will protect us, he won't let anything happen to us."

A gentle kiss was pressed to Mary's forehead for reassurance.

"My lady!"

The girls looked up.

Valerie came rushing down the stairs towards them. "What's going on? I heard a scream and-"

Cain grabbed her arm, cutting the girl off. "Where were you?"

The woman looked at him, "I..I was upstairs and somehow I got locked into a room."

Emerald eyes glared at her, "Is that the best you can do for a lie?"

"Cain let her go!" Jill ordered.

The boy ignored her, "Confess Valerie, you killed them all because you were denied your birth name and family."

Reddish-brown eyes looked at him, completely puzzled. "What?"

Jill stood up, shoving Cain away from the dazed maid. "What's the matter with you? Valerie's not a murderer!"

"Of course not."

Everyone turned at the new voice.

It was a tall woman dressed like a maid. Chestnut brown locks fell around her face, her gray eyes dark.

"Lady Willsting is right, Valerie had nothing to do with the murders. That was all Gareth and me."

At his name, a gray dog came limping out from behind her. The creature fell into a heap by the woman's feet, covered in blood.

"GARETH!" Valerie cried.

"Don't worry sweetheart, he served his purpose well. He just couldn't handle Dr. Jekyll, that's all." The woman smiled.

"Mother what are you doing?" Valerie screamed.

The woman gave a deranged smile, "Why don't you ask Count Hargreaves. I know he knows. That's why he was saying all those things to that bastard about having more children. Go on! Tell her poison prince. Tell her why I did it!"

Cain said nothing only watching her.

"Oh what's the matter, not so talkative anymore? Fine, I'll tell her then." The woman's eyes turned on the young maid. "You see Valerie, I'm not your mother. I'm your aunt. Your mother and I were chambermaids and what can I say. Your mother became pregnant with and etc, etc,etc…The same old cliché garbage."

The woman smiled, producing a revolver. "But this cliché is going to have a new twist. You really are going to get what you deserve."

"What, I don't understand! Mother stop this please!" Valerie ran to the woman, tugging on her arm." I don't want anything but my nice little happy family back."

"Let go Valerie!" the woman raised the gun, smacking the young woman away.

She fell to the ground in a heap.

"Valerie!" Mary cried.

At the cry Dr. Jekyll entered. The animal ran over to the unconscious young woman, licking at her face.

Jill tightened her hold on the blond; no sooner than when the woman drew the gun did she wrap the child in a protective grip.

Cain started to go at the woman, but a growl filled the air. A black animal lunged at him, knocking the boy into a holding rack for umbrellas and canes.

The dark boy cried out as the wolf sank its teeth into his forearm.

"Careful Count, that's a real wolf you're dealing with there. I made a special order just for him. He'll rip you to shreds, just like Elisabeth."

The animal released Cain's damaged arm, going for his throat.

A pale hand shot up, grasping the wolf's throat. The count pushed against him, using his wounded arm to grasp something, anything for a weapon.

"Now, what to do with you sweet little girls? I can't let you live obviously. Then again, I hear blondes sale for a pretty penny to foreign princes and kings. I'm also quite sure that some fat, balding noble wouldn't mind a dark haired pet. Yes, I think I'll sale you both for a nice profit."

"Like hell you will!" Jill snorted.

The woman laughed, "Oh and who's going to stop me?"

"I am!"

Edwin lunged on the woman before she could turn. He knocked her down, the gun skidding towards the girls. The boy had the upper hand as he tried to lock the deranged woman's arms behind her back, but she dug her fingers into his wound.

"AARRGGHH!" the man cried in pain; he fell to the ground.

The woman stood up, reaching into the folds of her skirt. She brought out a metal claw. "And then there were no Hunters!" she started to bring the metal down.

_BANG! BANG!_

A gasped slipped past the woman's lips, as she looked down at the two bloody holes in her chest.

Startled, Edwin dove to the side. Allowing the woman's body to fall carelessly to the ground.

Cain caught a glimpse of the metal object being aimed at him. The wolf had looked up for the source, but had no time to react.

_BANG!_

The wolf fell over, blood running from its side. It got back up, trying to go at the firing dark haired girl.

_BANG!_

The animal howled, taking another to its chest. Refusing to give up, the animal tried to lunge at the stone face Jill.

She cocked the hammer back, hold the revolver between both hands.

_BANG!_

The final bullet was lodged between the lunging wolf's eyes. The black creature fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath it.

Cain finally looked up, no longer afraid to move. Apparently his raven was shooting anything that twitched.

"_Brava _Jill! You saved brother from the wolf. You're amazing!" Mary jumped into the older girl's arm, hugging her tightly.

A kiss was placed in the child's golden locks, "Thank you Mary, I love you."

* * *

"Ouch!" Cain hissed.

Riff was dressing the boy's wound with Listerine. "I am sorry sir. If she hadn't of taken me by surprise and knocked me out, I would have been here."

Under the man's platinum hair peeped a bandage as well.

"It's alright Riff. I didn't even know she was the killer. I mean I don't even know who she is actually!" Cain said. He looked at his pet as she sat beside him, mending the tear in her skirt.

"Her name was Ursula DeVee. She was a chamber maid, but mother threw her out with her sister when were little." Edwin stood over Valerie, bandaging the gash on her forehead. "I remember one night she came back with a baby, saying her sister had died in childbirth. After that she became a simple cook."

Valerie look sadly at the ground, "All this happened because of me…" she began to tear up.

"Hey, come on now." The ash-blonde wrapped the girl in a tight embrace. "None of this your fault. Like your aunt said, it's the same cliché. Employer sleeps with maid and gets her pregnant. Father was the cause of all this and also your aunt for the violent solution. With all of us gone you'd of been the sole Hunter." He stroked her hair. "But since I'm alive, neither of us have to be alone."

On that the brunette smiled, holding her found brother tightly.

"But I don't get it." Cain grimaced as Riff tied the bandage. "Why kill Richard first, then go after Edwin. Surely Edward Hunter wouldn't have put his nephew before his own son."

As if on cue, Edwin and Jill began to laugh.

The others looked at them with puzzled expression.

"And what's so funny?" Cain inquired.

His raven haired pet put her skirt down, returning the needle to its cushion. Her laughter slowed as she clasped Cain's hand lovingly between her. "I'm sorry Cain, but it's just a bit humorous that you, Monsieur Observer, didn't figure it out. I guess only women's eyes attract you."

The boy was confused.

Edwin laughed again, "Richard was my older brother."

"He was?"

Jill squeezed Cain's hand, "Yes. Edward had an affair with a dancer in town. When she gave birth to Richard, he refused to pay for him. So the woman dumped him here to embarrass father Edward, which she did because Edward was an only child. So it's a bit odd to have a nephew suddenly appear. It's also funny because that is the best unkept secret around here."

Edwin wiped at his eyes, "Yes, that scoundrel couldn't keep his pants zipped. In all honesty, I came from an affair as well. Tell me Cain, what do you get when you put two Hunters together?"

"I beg your pardon." Cain looked at him as the boy pulled up his ash-blonde hair.

"Red eyes. Haven't you noticed I'm the only one with them?"

Riff studied Edwin, tilting his head to the side. "Now that you mention it sir. You are the only one."

Valerie looked to her brother, "So your mother was another Hunter?"

The man nodded.

Riff shook his head as he began to gather up all the bandages.

"Hey let me help Riff. Us bandage heads have to stick together." Valerie got up, grabbing some of the disinfectants.

"But-" the platinum blonde started.

The woman started out the door. "No buts Riffy!"

"Riffy?" the man questioned following.

Edwin yawn; he got up and sat beside Jill. "All this murder and curses have me beat." He leaned against the girl's shoulder.

Cain yawned as well, "Yes, we should follow Mary into dream land." He nestled his head into the crook of his pet's neck.

"Hey, what am I? You're pillow?" the girl frowned.

She jumped, feeling Cain lightly nipping at her throat.

"I still owe you one my pet. So behave." He wrapped his arms around her waist and slightly around Edwin's.

The older boy did the same as they sandwiched Jill tightly between their bodies.

"I don't believe you two." The dark haired girl smiled as she patted Edwin's leg, "Good night Jareth." She pressed her lips against Cain's closed lid. "Good night my dark prince."

* * *

End of The Hunter Wolf. Hop over to the last chapter of book one. Yayy! 


	11. Extra Chapter: I Do

Story Extra: I Do

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

Bring Me To Life-Evanescence

* * *

Jillian Willsting sighed watching the dancing couples on the dance floor. This was why she didn't like going to weddings. She always felt alone, out of place. Even coming with her guardian, Cain Hargreavees, didn't change this feeling.

The boy had managed to drag her to the wedding of his friend Travis Matheson, only to abandon her to the side lines.

Azure eyes fell to her right, landing on her new friend Erabella Donnahue, a younger sister of the bride.

Erabella sat in annoyance beside Jill, completely upset at the event. The girl was angry because her family was ignoring her, as usual. The girl had introduced herself to Jill as the ugly duckling of the Donnahue family.

Jill sighed looking back at the dancing couples. This was so boring.

"I want to dance!"

Jill glanced at the fuming brunette with her high ponytail. "Come again Era."

The girl turned to her, emerald eyes blazing. "I want to dance, but my sisters have all the men to themselves!" Erabella smacked the table that they sat at. "This is so unfair. Why can't I get asked to dance? Just once, once. I wished someone would ignore my sisters and look at me."

Erabella dropped her head in sadness.

A brilliant idea shot into Jill's head as the band began to play a fast piece. Without a second thought the dark haired girl stood, turning to Erabella. "May I have this dance Miss Donnahue?"

Erabella looked up, gawking at the standing girl. "What?"

"Oh come on. If I don't ask, who will? Besides, it'll be fun." Jill huffed

Erabella looked from Jill's hand to the dance floor. A slow smile crept onto her face, "Alright, let's show those fools what we're made of."

Holding their hands out, the girls walked out on to the floor. Since Jill was taller, she placed her hand around Erabella's shoulders, and Erabella wrapped her arm around her back.

Going in time with the music the started to dance. No one really noticed them in the beginning, but as soon as Erabella began to invent new steps they became the center of attention.

Jill just laughed, spinning the off beat Erabella. Putting her back to Jill's chest, Erabella started to glide them across the floor in a tango like manner.

"1…2…spin, step. 1…2…step, step…"Erabella laughed as they got tangled slightly. She was having more fun then she could have imagined. They didn't need a guy to enjoy themselves. They only needed themselves.

A glimpse of Cain was caught by Jill as she did a twirl with Erabella He was off in the corner, dancing with some blonde. She shook it off. Promising herself to try and have fun. Avoiding the train of thought that so often made both her head and heart hurt.

"Erabella!"

The girls stopped in their happy dancing, turning to the voices.

It was Mr. Donnahue.

"Yes father?" Erabella called sweetly

"Such behavior! Are you trying to ruin your sisters wedding day. " he grabbed the girl's arm roughly.

"Oh forgive me!" She smacked his hand away, "I forgot how embarrassed you are by you're ugly daughter!"

She grabbed Jill's arm and ran off before the man could say more.

"The nerve of him!" They went back to their table, sitting down to watch the guest continue their dancing.

"Well, so much for that bright idea." Jill murmured.

Erabella began to ramble as Jill fell into a world of her own, watching Cain dancing.

_When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive_

He wasn't bad really. There was a graceful, flow in his movements. She imagined with all

the parties he went to, he would have learned to do something.

_When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive_

The dance slowed as it was coming to an end. As if on cue, Cain looked up at her.

Chartreuse eyes looking deeply into deep cerulean.

Jill looked away, her face becoming very hot. A rose blush tinted her cheeks.

Cain smiled, looking back down.

Erabella, who had seen all of this, began to tease Jill. "Well, I didn't know you had such

an interest in our dear count over there. Is there something I should know? Well? Hmm?"

"Hey…I thought we were trying to find a guy for you, not me."

The brunette's emerald eyes lit up, "Oh yeah that's right!"

Jill truly had no desire to do it, but she though of poor Erabella being alone and feeling unloved kept her going. The raven haired girl flicked her wrist down, causing her fan to open slightly. Standing near a young gentle man, she began to fan herself. The man didn't notice her right away, but when he did a smile instantly crossed his lips.

She smiled coyly at him, winking slightly.

That completely caught the man's attention.

Placing the fan in her right hand, she fanned in front of her face. She turned and started to walk off. She knew he'd follow soon enough.

Glancing behind her discretely, she saw that she was right. Closing her fan she disappeared behind a group of pillars.

As the man came near, a shoulder popped out from behind pillars.

"Mona mi, you have bewitched me with your charms. Will you grace me with your presence for a dance?" being bold he placed a hand on the shoulder.

"Why…" Erabella came out from behind the pillar, jumping on the startled man. "Of course I will."

The man didn't know what happened as he was dragged onto the floor.

Cain laughed to himself, watching the events from across the room. He took a sip from his glass, watching as the smiling Jill appeared from behind another group of pillars.

He watched as she took a seat back at her table.

It had been long enough he decided. He didn't like being away from his pet for very long periods of time, and he truly believed five hours was too long.

Cain maneuvered his way through the crowd to Jill.

She was oblivious to him as she watched the dancing couples.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"May I have this dance, my deceitful little raven?"

Jill smiled, "You shouldn't, but I guess I'll allow it."

Cain offered her his hand, pulling her up slightly; he lead the ebony haired girl to the floor.

A waltz had started; he placed a hand on her lower back, pressing his chest to hers.

Jill smiled up at him, "Careful, society might see this as inappropriate behavior." Her eyes held a mischievous glimmer as she peered deeply into his golden-green orbs.

"And we care again why?" he whispered.

A smile touched their lips, "We don't."

_I did not know there was a plan  
Somewhere a perfect man  
I don't believe in the stars  
Then you smiled at my pretense  
As you broke down my defenses  
Just want to be where you are_

They glided across the floor, concentrating only on one another. The outside world completely dead to them both.

Jill felt her heart flutter a little. Cain always made her feel like this! She couldn't explain why, but he did. It wasn't fair at all. The way he could control, it had to be witch craft, or some black art. It just wasn't human!

_Love ain't like fashion  
The look remains the same  
I'll wear your heart forever  
'Cause some things never change  
_

Looking down at his raven's lips was the only way he could fight the urge to cover those sensuous lips.

This girl, who had wound up on his front door, was different. In a crowd of million people he knew he could find her. She was the opposite of the women in society. He wasn't sure if he could ever express how she made him felt, but the idea of losing her always kept the thought at bay.

Every girl he ever cared for had been taken. Right in front of his eyes. So maybe, just maybe. If he didn't say the words, and only press them upon her. Fate would be blind and leave her be.

He wasn't sure if his heart could take another loss like Meledianna.

It was nice to think of her now and then. After her death he thought of her all the time. But now, he realized. He hadn't thought of her in a few months. He thought of Jill.

Cain smiled lovingly at Jill.

There was no doubt in his mind that the dark haired girl was not Meledianna. But he didn't want her to be because he adored her the way she was.

_Thought that life was logical  
Love was a miracle  
That happened to someone else, not me  
Baby, I must've said a little prayer  
Suddenly I looked up and you were there  
And the rest is history_

Jill rested her head against Cain's chest, just enjoying their dance together. When they got home he would do something to upset her, and then they would be at war. She couldn't help but wonder if he did half the things just to make her angry.

The waltz was near an end when a gentleman came up to them. "May I cut in?"

Jill wanted to strangle the man for the interruption, but didn't want to be rude.

Cain however, beat her to the punch. "No, all of her dances are mine. Perhaps next time."

The man was clearly upset, but only nodded.

Jill looked up at Cain, when the man left. "I don't believe you."

The waltz ended as the couples stopped and applauded.

Cain took advantage of this opportunity, placing a kiss on her lips. "From this point on till we go home, you're mine."

Jill tried her best to look angry, but her frown broke as she fell against him laughing. "If you say so."

_I don't care, what they think  
how they feel, or what they say  
you're everything, I ever knew  
I always wanted, baby  
I've been warned, so many times  
they tell me I've ignored the signs  
but nobody knows you like I do  
the only one for me is you_

The young nobles completely ignored the rules of society as they held each other tightly, dancing to the fast paced song that had begun.

No one mattered, but them.

Cain spun Jill around, dipping her backwards. Both were laughing and enjoying themselves immensely.

A few people stopped, looking in complete shock as they couple continued their "risqué" dancing. Others just smiled, continuing their own dancing.

_getting tired, of hearing that  
you're dangerous, but they wont stop  
until I leave, they wont believe  
that being with you wont break my heart  
so worried 'bout, the road ahead  
they can't see that, your my best friend _

there never gonna take me from you  
there's nothing they can do

Jill pulled Cain close when the music hit a slow spot. Who cared about society? If she wanted to hold her friend, or live in the same house as him. It didn't make her a whore. As long as Cain and her had breath, so help them God, they would reshape society.

The boy twirled her around once more before the music ended. Pulling her back to him.

"Excuse the interruption, but it's time to cut the cakes."

Looking up at the voice, Jill recognized the bride. Jennea Donnahue. The woman was a petite blonde, with a crooked nose, and wide spaced eyes.

There was no way anyone could say she was prettier than Erabella..

"Oh Jill!"

The girl jumped, feeling Erabella latch onto her arm. The brunette looked a bit tipsy as she embraced the taller girl in a hug.

"It's..s..o..horrible…th..that little whore ov…er there took my man." Jill had to duck when the girl threw out her hand wildly, as falling backwards.

"Cain, help me take her back to the table." Jill whispered, grabbing an arm.

The dark haired boy took Erabella's other arm, helping her back to the table.

"HIC! I..It's so..hic..horrible how these..voultures …go in..right for the kill! Just terrible..hic!" Erabella slurred.

Cain looked at Jill; the girl just shook her head.

True to tradition, the bride and groom cake was cut up and distributed to the guest. Every unmarried woman in the room destroyed their cake, looking for their desired charm.

A woman near Jill happily waved a penny she had found in hers.

Erabella groaned, "I want..ed…that..s…sss…so. hic! I..could..move…from this…sstupid cows…" She destroyed her cake, finding nothing.

Being funny, Cain slid his to the girl. Watching as she destroyed that as well. Nothing again.

Evilly, the brunette eyed Jill's cake.

"Don't even think about it. I've been starving for the last five hours. This cake is mine."

"But it's not suppose to be eaten Jill." Cain laughed.

Jill looked at him, "This cake is edible, and freshly cut. Watch me." Picking up a fork stabbed a piece a cake, putting it in her mouth.

No sooner than she did that she leaned forward, grabbing a napkin. She promptly spat out a small silver object into the white material. To Erabella's horror as well as Jill's they saw it was a ring.

With a sick look on her face, Jill swallowed the disgusting fruit cake.

"I don't believe it! Now I won't get married." Erabella cried.

Jill grabbed the girl's hand, placing the charm in it. "Here you go."

"No it won't work since you found it."

"Of course it will. Don't you know about the German tradition?" Jill quickly said, "If you give someone you like the charm you find, it'll make that person twice as lucky. So I'm giving it to you Era."

Cain smiled, looking at the lying girl. "Really, I'm not familiar with that tradition."

Jill quickly stepped on Cain's toe, glaring at him. "Talk and I'll kill you." She whispered over Erabella's head.

"I want the garter now!" somebody yelled.

Cain looked up, startled when two men picked him up by the arms.

"HEY!"

The men all gathered around the bride and groom, waiting impatiently as the groom slide the lace down her leg. The group went wild as the groom pulled the material back likes a sling shot.

Cain quickly ducked down, getting out of harms way.

The garter went flying through the air. It went past the grabbing hands of two men, bounced off another's finger, and landed right on Cain's dark locks.

Startled the boy grabbed the unknown object, pulling it down for inspection. Low and behold, it was the prize that was so desperately seeked.

The other guests laughed and applauded the daring, and original catch.

Cain quickly stood, putting a great amount of distance between him and the fuming men.

Erabella watched this happily, "Throw the bouquet! I want the bouquet!" She was feeling lucky today. If she caught the object, she'd be sure to marry soon. Plus, she would dance with a very eligible bachelor. Hey, if Jill wasn't going for the man. She was.

The bride got up with her bouquet. Waiting for the woman to gather around. Jill sat back to watch as Erabella stumbled up to the crowd.

"Oh no you don't love! Everyone gets in!"

Jill cried out as a chubby woman grabbed her from behind, pushing her to the mob of women. "No, wait!"

Jennea threw the bouquet over her shoulders.

The raven haired girl screamed as another mob of women came stampeding past her. She stood still, afraid to move.

Women were yelling as the flowers bounced up and down in the group. A rather large tried to jump up and grab it, but only succeeded in knocking down several women.

This sent the bouquet flying back to the unsuspecting Jill.

Out of reflex she caught it, staring wide eyed at the flowers.

Erabella cried out as she couldn't believe it. She had failed twice in one day. She couldn't take much more of this.

Azure eyes noticed Cain off to the side. The boy was smiling and twirling the garter on one finger.

The girl was spun around Jennea grabbed her hand. "Come on! You know the rules. You two get to dance."

"But…I…we…"

All words died on her lips when she was pushed into Cain's arms. A waltz started up as Jill felt herself being pulled in, way to close than society approved of; however, looking up into the emerald depths of Cain's eyes, she knew it no longer mattered to them.

_There's so much life I've left to live_

_And this fire is burning still_

_When I watch you look at me_

_I think I could find the will_

_To stand for every dream_

_And forsake this solid ground_

_And give up this fear within_

_Of what would happen if they ever knew_

_I'm in love with you_

They slowly began to dance, as if gliding on a cloud. The other occupants in the room slowly began to vanish, leaving the young couple alone.

Cain smiled down at the girl, feeling his leg brush against hers. It didn't matter if they were breaking society's rules. To hell with them, he was going to enjoy his dance with his pet.

_'Cause I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'd make you give them all to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

Cain held her close, smelling the soft scent of lavender in her hair.

Jill just sighed happily, at the closeness. It was amazing really. How far they had come since their first meeting; she remember him being quite handsome. Even though she thought he looked a bit scrawny and weak.

Imagine her surprise when the boy had caught her in his strong embrace. Looks could be deceiving.

Then she remember their horrid fights. The one before she met Dorothy, and the most painful one of all, when he accused her of not caring for Mary. Of course they had made up. She smiled at the memory. Boy how Cain had made it up to her! A blush tinted her cheeks, as she buried her head in his chest.

If things kept up the way they were going, Jill highly doubted she was going to be a virgin for long. Not if her Dark Prince had anything to say about it.

_Every night's getting longer_

_And this fire is getting stronger, baby_

_I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive_

_Can't you hear my call_

_I surrender all_

Jill smiled at the thoughts, as the dance ended.

Other guests began to crowd onto the floor, a slow pace song starting up in the orchestra.

The noble couple smiled at each other, going off to a nearby hall. Finding a secluded and quiet room they become emerged in a deep "conversation".

_Right here, right now_

_I give my life to live again_

_I'll break free, take me_

_My everything, I surrender all to you_

They didn't emerge until the married couple was being sent off.

True to tradition, people were throwing old shoes at the newly wed couple.

Erabella smiled as she stood in the middle and threw a particularly large shoe at her sisters head. It went sailing in the air.

_KABAM!_

The girl laughed in happiness as the object hit her sister dead in the face. She tossed another one as the groom tried to keep the bride from falling, it nailed him in the back of his head.

"WOOOO!" Erabella cheered happily as did the rest of the group. "NOW YOU BOTH GOT GOOD LUCK!"

Cain laughed as Jill covered her face. It seemed Erabella had been waiting for the traditional send off. Oh well, if the girl was happy.

Azure orbs looked up at the feeling of Cain's arm around her waist. He held her close as her laid his cheek upon her hair.

"Such a lovely day, don't you think my pet?"

Jill just smiled, burying her face in his chest.

_End of I Do and Book One: Jack and Jill._

* * *

A.N. 

YAYWHOOOO!! It's finished, it's done. Book One has finally been put up. I want to thank everyone who has read up to now. Thank you! I was afraid I'd never finish before God Child was completely released. Since I had started this before it was brought to America, I didn't want anything from it to influence my writing of the fourth book.

But it's killer man. Not being able to read God Child after waiting for it for six years. But I love you guys and I want to give you my beautiful ideas. Not my beautiful ideas that have been influenced by Kaori Yuki. But from a summary I saw by Viz, we have some similar ideas. oO…creepy.

Now, for everyone who suffers when I just put up one chapter and take a million years to put up another. I have a surprise for you! FOUR Chapters today! YAYY!! I'm so proud of myself. These last two and the first two of book two.

Wow, I'm writing a novel down here aren't I. Oh, and the little event with the shoe tossing came from an old tradition. When the married couple were leaving it was customary to toss old shoes at them. If one hit the bride, she'd be lucky. Which is why Era said the groom was lucky now too.

I was experimenting with the little inserts of music since I thought it could work for them. So I don't really call this a songfic. It's more musical. Yeah that's it.

I'll end book one with a great send off. (grabbing Cain and Jill from behind a curtain) It's can-can time. (kicking up legs happily with Jill as Cain just stares at us)

Cain: That chit is a loony bird…

Jade: XX

_The above songs are sung by Celine Dion from her album-"A New Day"_


End file.
